El arcoiris al final de la tormenta
by Danynekko
Summary: El juego término, y gracias al espíritu del rompecabezas pudieron derrotar al malvado espíritu de la sortija del milenio, pero ahora que Yugi y su espíritu se conocen ¿Cómo será su relación? Y además ¿Qué será de Ryou y la sortija? Y&YY / Puzzleshipping, R&B / Tendershipping
1. En Calma

**El juego término, y gracias al espíritu del rompecabezas pudieron derrotar al malvado espíritu de la sortija del milenio, pero ahora que Yugi y su espíritu se conocen ¿Cómo será su relación? Y además ¿Qué será de Ryou y la sortija? Y&YY, R&B (Pd: Utilizaré los nombres en español)**

**Primero que nada quiero aclarar que en este fic haré una pequeña mescla entre las personalidades de la temporada 0 y el anime normal, y será como una pequeña transición entre ambos y me centraré en la relación yami/hikari de Yami con Yugi y de Ryou con Bakura creo no haré los "yami no games"  
Pd: Hola a todos, este es el primer fanfic de Yugioh que publico, tengo por escribir otros cuatro por lo bajo, pero no les eh dedicado el suficiente tiempo, luego de que suba este publicare quizá un par de one-shot.  
Esta es una historia corta, tendrá alrededor de 5 caps, espero que les guste y se es así, sus comentarios serán bienvenidos.  
Ahora, Yu-Gi-Oh! Y su personajes no me pertenecen su no a su respectivo autor. **

…

**Capítulo 1: Calma tras la tormenta**

**Pov's Yugi  
**Si antes todo era complejo, ahora, tras haber enfrentado al espíritu de la sortija de Bakura, tenía aún más interrogantes. Había podido ver a aquel que mis amigos y yo llamábamos_ mou hitori no boku / Yugi_* y si bien había resuelto la cuestión de mis pérdidas de memoria, más preguntas habían surgido alrededor del ser con el que compartía cuerpo, preguntas que solo ÉL podría contestar, aunque no sé de qué manera.

Llegue a casa donde mi abuelo me recibió un tanto preocupado por mi retraso.

─ Lamento haberte asustado abuelo, pero hoy ha entrado un chico nuevo a mi clase y mis amigos y yo le hemos acompañado a su casa, perdona por no avisarte, la próxima vez me acordaré de llamarte ─ me disculpe.

─Muy bien Yugi, lo importante es que estás bien ─ sonreí, sí, yo estaba bien y todo era gracias al colgante en mi cuello que él mismo me había dado.

─ ¿Cómo no estar bien si tengo mi amuleto conmigo? ─ dije con una sonrisa levantando el rompecabezas entre nosotros, en ese momento, sentí una agradable calidez embargarme, era casi como un abrazo y ya sabía de quien.

─ Iré a calentarte la cena mientras tu subes a dejar tus cosas ─ me dijo mientras caminaba a la cocina ─ y lávate las manos.

─ De acuerdo, gracias abuelo.

Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación donde me quite la chaqueta azul y deje mi maletín sobre mi escritorio para entrar al baño.  
Abrí la llave del agua y me lave manos y cara, luego de secarme me mire un momento al espejo que había sobre el lavamanos y pensé en la figura del ser que había "conocido" momentos atrás, ciertamente era parecido a mí, en realidad eran pequeños detalles los que nos diferenciaban: sus ojos, los de él tenían un tinte carmesí que se mesclaba con mis iris moradas, además de que en su mirada un tanto más rasgada se denotaba total madurez, seriedad y autoridad, cualidades en las que seguramente diferíamos, su cabello tenía unos cuantos mechones rubios más que los míos y sin duda su voz era más profunda e imponente.

Por un momento me pareció ver una figura borrosa en el espejo, sorprendido frote mis ojos y volví a mirar sin encontrar nada, así que di un vistazo en el baño hasta que escuche una voz.

─ _No tengas miedo, Yugi._

La voz seria pero amable resonó en mi cabeza, supe de inmediato lo que pasaba.

─ ¿Mou… Mou hitori no boku? ─ pregunte un tanto tímido, pero con la esperanza de tener una respuesta.

─ _Si, no debes tener miedo, mou hitori no ore*, no voy a hacerte daño, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero no voy a ser capaz de responderte si no dejas de lado tu temor y me brindas tu confianza._

─ ¿Por qué nunca me has hablado antes?

─ _Quizá porque no eras plenamente consciente de mi existencia, no puedo interactuar mucho contigo si no me otorgas el permiso de entrar a tu vida, pero dadas las últimas circunstancias tu curiosidad ha podido más que tu temor a lo desconocido y me ha permitido hablar contigo ahora._

─ Entiendo… yo…

─ Yugi! Baja, tu cena está servida!

─ _Anda pequeño, ve a comer, ya después podremos hablar como se debe._

─ De acuerdo… pero tengo muchas preguntas para ti.

─_Lo sé, intentare aclararte todo lo posible─ _una suave risita fue lo último que escuche de él aunque espero que sea solo de momento.

Tras la "conversación" con mi otro yo baje las escaleras para llegar al comedor y poder cenar; solo hasta que tuve el plato lleno de pasta frente a mí y mi estómago rugió, me percate del hambre que tenía, por lo que me dispuse a comer.

─ Gracias por la comida.

─ Cuéntame Yugi, ¿qué tal tu día? ¿Dijeste que habías hecho un nuevo amigo?

─ Si, llegó hoy a nuestra clase, su nombre es Bakura Ryou, es muy agradable y le gustan los juegos, como a mí.

─ Pues me da mucho gusto oír eso, a ver si un día de estos lo traes a la tienda.

─ Ay abuelo!

Lleve los trastes al fregadero y los lave, mientras pensaba en como estaría Bakura luego de lo sucedido.

─ Ya termine, bueno abuelito, iré a hacer mi tarea y luego a dormir, estoy un tanto cansado─ me despedí, puesto que tenía la intención de enfrascarme en lo que podría llegar a ser una larga conversación con mi otro yo.

─ En ese caso, que tengas buenas noches Yugi ─ me dijo revolviéndome un poco el cabello

─Buenas noches, abuelo.

Así subí a mi habitación, gracias a todos los cielos que solo habían dejado un par de tareas cortas, puesto que hoy no me quedaba con todas estas dudas. Cuando entre tome la maleta que había dejado en la mesa y me senté en mi cama para ver que debía hacer. Tome el par de cuadernos y el libro que necesitaba y me senté en el escritorio para poder empezar.

…. **Departamento de Bakura**...

**Pov's Ryou  
**Este día ha sido una locura total, supe desde el momento en que mi padre me regalo la sortija del milenio que era un objeto especial, pero nunca imagine hasta qué punto llegaría a influir en mi vida.  
Descubrir al espíritu en su interior fue toda una locura, saber que todo eso de mis pérdidas de memoria era por su causa y lo que le hacía a mis amigos era algo de no creerse, digno de una peli de ciencia ficción. Si no fuera por Yugi, quien pasaba por algo similar, ahora creería que estoy totalmente loco.

Y es que quien en su sano juicio creería que una sortija podría albergar en su interior un espíritu que podía apoderarse de su cuerpo y encerar personas en muñecos y abrir portales a mundos de tinieblas. Si la semana pasada alguien me hubiera dicho que algo así pasaría, me alejaría corriendo de esa persona y llamaría a un manicomio.

Ahora estoy recostado en mi cama con un paño húmedo en mi frente intentando esquivar el dolor de cabeza que me azota desde que Yugi y los demás se fueron, se supone que Yugi mando al espíritu de la sortija al tal "reino de las sombras" pero puedo sentir como si la sortija me llamará, aún está en el suelo de mi sala de juegos, no eh tenido el valor de levantarla; creo que lo mejor será que le pida a Yugi que venga mañana y me acompañe a tomar la sortija, solo por si acaso.

Yugi tiene suerte, él parece tener una mejor relación con el espíritu de su rompecabezas, por lo que me conto antes de irse, él también sufría de pérdida de memoria, pero este surgía para protegerle. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, el espíritu de la sortija intentaba "protegerlo"; de una manera retorcida, pero era su forma de verle, normalmente solo "castigaba" a aquellos que le lastimaban de alguna manera, ya fuera burlándose de él, intimidándole o abusando de él. Quizá el espíritu solo necesitaba un empujoncito para entrar en el camino correcto o una mejor manera de expresarse.  
Desde pequeño siempre fue un niño bastante solitario, cuando vivía en Inglaterra los demás niños lo rechazaban por su peculiar color de cabello y su gusto por los juegos de mesa o abusaban de su amabilidad e inocencia y francamente no le habría importado albergar aquel espíritu en su interior si este fuera más amable con él. Hasta seria agradable tener una amigo así contigo, que este siempre a tu lado, que te apoye o consuele cuando lo necesites, o que te comparta sus experiencia, y es que siendo un espíritu atrapado en un colgante tuvo que tener un extraño pasado… Oh! Quizá ese pueda ser uno de los problemas, no debe ser lindo de ninguna manera estar atrapado quien sabe cuánto tiempo, solo en una sortija, la soledad puede llegar a ser tu peor enemiga y dañarte el alma si pasa mucho tiempo, quizá ese espíritu solo quería llamar su atención para poder tener a alguien con quien relacionarse.

"Me gustaría poder ayudarlo"… Otra vez, de nuevo siento el llamado de la sortija, es como si mi cuerpo palpitara cada vez más, quizá deba ir solo a revisar.

Entró en el cuarto y todo parece normal a simple vista, pero puedo sentir como mi cuerpo reacciona con más fuerza cerca de la sortija, tome el pañuelo de mi bolsillo y lo desdoble para cubrir con este al artículo milenario, con cuidado de no tocarlo, lo cubrí como quien arropa a un niño y luego dirigí mi vista a la mesa de juego, las figuras que nos representaron a mis nuevos amigos y a mi aún estaban sobre esta, una idea llego a mi mente, así que las junte y las lleve a mi habitación donde las acomode en una base, les adjunte unos cuantos accesorios y finalmente la cerré con una caja de plástico transparente, cuando termine me di cuenta que el dolor de cabeza se me había pasado, así que pensé que lo mejor sería dedicarme a mis deberes escolares para cenar y poder ir a dormir que buena falta me hacía.

…**. Habitación de Yugi….**

**Pov's Yugi  
**Estaba terminando de resolver los problemas de mi libro de matemáticas, que era la última tarea que debía hacer, estoy seguro de que el ansia era palpable en mí, estaba totalmente a la expectativa de la próxima conversación con mi otro y de las respuestas que esta me traería.

─Bien. Ese fue el último ─ dije cerrando mi libro y mi cuaderno, para luego retirarme un poco de la mesa y poder estirarme ─ Ahhhh! No importa cuanto lo intente, las matemáticas nunca serán mi materia predilecta ─ suspire.

Me paré de la silla y la acomode para dirigirme al baño y lavarme la cara, era relajante sentir la frescura del agua luego de haber terminado las tareas escolares, tras secarme la cara pude volver a observar la figura borrosa en el espejo, esta vez no me asuste, ya sabía lo que pasaba.

─ _Has terminado ya, pequeño? _─ Su voz grave y suave era muy amable, sonreí inconscientemente.

─ Hai! Ya eh terminado todas mis tareas mou hitori no boku ─ parecía que su imagen se hacía cada vez más nítida en el espejo.

─ _Antes que nada, respóndeme algo Yugi, pero debes ser muy sincero _─ Sentencio de manera firme pero sin perder nunca esa amabilidad para conmigo.

─ Claro. ¿Qué es?

─ _¿Confías en mí, mou hitori no ore? _─ Su rostro demostraba total seriedad

Esa pregunta me sorprendió. Por un momento cerré mis ojos para analizar mis sentimientos, no me tomo mucho tiempo dar con una respuesta clara ─ Tus has estado cuidando de mí y de mis amigos todo este tiempo, ¿no es así, mou hitore no boku? No podría temer de alguien que se preocupa tanto por mí. Sí, confió plenamente en ti ─ Le brinde la sonrisa más sincera que pude.

El cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando volvió a abrirlos me regreso la sonrisa.

─ _Arigatou Aibou*_

En ese momento su imagen desapareció del espejo, lo cual me desconcertó un poco ¿A dónde se había ido?  
De repente sentí una presión en mis hombros, como si alguien se afirmará en mí para llevarme hasta mi habitación, supuse que era él, así que solo me deje hacer. Llegado a mi cuarto cerré la puerta y me senté en la cama.

─ _Ahora, por favor, no te asustes Aibou _─ ¿Asustarme? ¿Qué era lo que iba a pasar ahora?... ¿Aibou? De hecho eso sonó bien.

El rompecabezas en mi cuello empezó a brillar un poco y frente a mi apareció él, tal como le había visto en la casa de Bakura, solo que su "cuerpo" era un tanto transparente **(****N/A: Ya todos sabemos cómo se aparece Yami al lado de Yugi en el anime "normal" -puesto que "Yu-Gi-Oh! Yami no Games" fue una temporada piloto- pero no sé cómo describirlo bien, sorry!),** a diferencia de mi llevaba mi uniforme debidamente arreglado, la chaqueta azul abierta mostrando parte de la camisa blanca, su forma de "pararse" era totalmente casual y llevaba ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. Una diferencia más, su cuerpo parecía estar trabajado, unos ligeros músculos se podían notar en sus brazos, y sus piernas, un poco más largas y torneadas que las mías.

Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, no pude evitar que un leve sonrojo se hiciera presente en mi cara, su mirada penetrante se clavó en mí y sus ojos morados-rojizos me hipnotizaron era imposible dejar de mirarle, y parece que a él le pasaba algo similar, pues sus ojos tenían un brillo que aunque no supe identificar, me hacían sentir especial para él.

─ ¿Mou… mou hitore no boku?

─ _Es un placer conocerte finalmente─ _sus palabras fueron acompañadas de un giño, mientras tomaba una de mis manos y la llevaba hasta su rostro para besarla como todo un caballero, lo cual hizo que mi rostro se ruborizará aún más ─ _mou hitori no ore─ _bajo mi mano junto con la suya, pero no la soltó.

─Así que… tu eres el que ha estado cuidando de mi… y de mis amigos ¿cierto? ─ comenzó el menor con su interrogatorio─ Eres tú el que se hizo cargo de todos esos matones y demás personas que se metieron con nosotros así como de los maestros de juego de Kaiba… además de que perdiera la conciencia en ciertos momento ¿o no?

─ _En efecto, mi pequeño Yugi, eh sido yo el responsable de todo eso ─ _concedió el espíritu mientras se sentaba a mi lado sin quitarme ni por un momento la mirada de encima.

El menor de los tricolores cerró sus ojos unos momentos y lanzo un pequeño suspiro, cuando volvió a descubrir su ojos, esto estaba húmedos y vidriosos, miraba al espíritu a su lado con un brillo tal que su mirada abrumo al mayor unos segundos, hasta que su par hablo de nuevo.

─ Sinceramente no sé qué decir más que… Gracias.

─_Eh…_

─ Sin siquiera conocernos, tú has hecho tanto por mí y por las personas que me importan… y ni siquiera se tu nombre─ el tono de la voz del menor bien podría recordarte a un niño pequeño que cree conocer a su héroe favorito en persona cuando ve al actor con su disfraz.

─_Bueno… me han puesto varios nombre con el tiempo… faraón, Yugi-oh, pero tú puedes llamarme… Yami*_

─ Bueno Yami, me alegra llamarte mi amigo.

─ _Bien, porque estoy orgulloso de serlo._

─Ah sí? ─ Yugi ladeo su cabeza confundido, acción que plasmo una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Yami.

─ _Yugi, desde que estoy contigo eh conocido muchas clases de personas, con buenas y malas intenciones, con diferentes formas de actuar y pensar y a pesar de que eh visto gente de almas puras y corazones nobles, tú mi pequeño amigo brillas como nadie más. Estoy honrado de que confíes en mí, de que me permitas ser parte de tu vida, de ser tu amigo─ _ mientras el espíritu le decía esto llevo su otra mano (recordemos que sigue de la mano con Yugi) al rostro del menor acariciando su mejilla colorada y brindándole una sonrisa contagiándose un poco del rubor.

─Hablas de mi como si fuera una persona maravillosa cuando tú eres el que tiene los méritos por todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente en mi vida desde que complete el rompecabezas del milenio─ el momento era sencillamente especial, la complicidad con la que manejaban la situación era el de dos personas que se conocían de toda la vida, demostrando así el fuerte lazo que había comenzado a formarse entre ellos aunque uno de los dos le ignorara en un principio─ pero tengo una duda.

─ _Y cuál es, aibou?_

─ ¿Porque me hacías estar inconsciente mientras tú te encargabas de todo?… Se supone que los compañeros están para ayudarse mutuamente ─ argumento haciendo apelativo a su forma de llamarle.

Yami sonrió más ante su comentario ─_Gomen nasai* Aibou, pero te aseguro que eso no estaba dentro de mis capacidades._

─ ¿A qué te refieres?

─ _Bueno, como te eh dicho antes no podía interactuar mucho contigo mientras no tuviera tu consentimiento, pero no podía sencillamente quedarme callado mientras te hacían daño o estabas en peligro. Lamentó que te hayas preocupado por eso aibou. Pero puedes confiar en mí de que a partir de ahora eso no volverá a ocurrirte. Ahora me has permitido formalmente ser parte de tu vida, por eso podemos estar así ahora._

Estas últimas palabras hicieron que ambos reaccionarán de las posturas que mantenía, ambos sentados en la cama, tomados de la mano, con Yami tomando a Yugi del rostro y ambos sonrojados –claro que Yugi bastante y Yami apenas- sus miradas se perdían en el otro, los ojos de ambos brillaban admirando al ser que tenían enfrente.

Sus ojos se ampliaron cual platos al mismo tiempo, se sonrojaron fuertemente, se soltaron y separaron unos centímetros antes de desviar la mirada. (**N/A: lo sé, lo sé, fue un cliché de un momento vergonzoso tras uno romántico, pero no pude evitarlo xD**)

─Gracias… realmente muchas gracias Yami… por todo ─ el menor mantenía la mirada gacha evitando ver a los ojos a su par, avergonzado era la palabra perfecta para definirle.

─_No tienes por qué darlas Yugi, yo soy tu guardián y mi deber es protegerte._

─Claro que sí, me has salvado de tantas situaciones… en las que un pequeño niño débil como yo no habría podido hacer nada.

Esas palabras hicieron que Yami frunciera el ceño y se acercará de nueva cuenta el menor, tomo el mentón del chico y lo levanto para que le mirará.

─ _Creo que te subestimas bastante Yugi, NO eres para nada un "niño débil", posees un alma valerosa, noble y sobe todo justa, siempre estás dispuesto a ayudar a quien te necesita, a brindar una mano o una palabra de aliento, a buscar la mejor solución posible. Esas, aibou, son cualidades que muchos grandes reyes envidiarían*._

Tales palabras dichas por el espíritu lograron que el sonrojo en el rostro de Yugi dejara pálido a un tomate.

─En enserio crees eso de mí, Yami?

─_No lo creo Yugi, es lo que veo en ti─ _fue la respuesta del espíritu mientras llevaba su mano de la barbilla a la mejilla del menor.

Yugi llevo su propia mano a la ajena que ocupaba su mejilla dándose cuenta que podía tocar aquel ser que en un primer momento pensó intangible, así que sin pensarlo mucho y tras escuchar tan lindos halagos de su amigo se arrojó a sus brazos, enredándole en un cariñoso abrazo que sorprendió al mayor al punto de teñir graciosamente sus mejillas antes de corresponder pausada y tímidamente al menor, llevando una de sus manos a su espalda baja y la otra al cabello donde inicio una serie de mimos que hicieron que el chico se revolviese suavemente entre sus brazos como un gatito mimado que agradece las caricias mientras rozaba levemente el rostro contra su pecho.

Luego de unos momentos se separaron al percibir un leve brillo en medio de ambos, el rompecabezas milenario que colgaba de sus cuellos brillaba suavemente, y una idea apareció en la mente de Yugi.

─Eres tú… ─ fue el tenue murmullo apenas escuchado que emitió el menor ante su descubrimiento, aun mirando el colgante en su pecho ─mi deseo.

─_Como dices?_

─Cuando arme el rompecabezas del milenio, pedí un deseo esperando que este me lo concediera… ─ comenzó─ desee amigos de verdad.

─_Y los conseguiste, Joey, Tea, Tristán y Miho._

─ Si, pero tarde me eh dado cuenta de que el verdadero (y primer) obsequio que me ha dado este rompecabezas… ─ levanto la mirada hacia Yami ─ has sido tú.

Las mejillas de Yami volvieron a colorearse.

─_Hikari_*_, creo que ya es hora de que te duermas, mañana tienes escuela._

Yugi se le quedo mirando atentamente.

─_Que ocurre?─ _pregunto el espíritu curioso.

─Me llamaste Hi… hikari?

─_Eh? Ah eso! Bueno, es que lo eres, como tu bien lo has dicho, soy tu otra mitad, yo soy tu oscuridad, y tú… eres mi luz_

El menor amplio sus ojos ente la explicación del espíritu, luz, era SU luz, y él era SU oscuridad; el pensamiento lleno su pecho con una extraña pero agradable emoción que le hizo sonreír.

Yugi asintió ─ Bueno, iré a cambiarme ─ dijo mientras tomaba su pijama y se iba en dirección al baño, Yami se quedó sentado en la cama viéndole hasta que se perdió tras la puerta y solo entonces llevo sus manos a su cara cubriendo sus mejillas.

─"_Pero… pero que ha sido todo esto? El estar con Yugi parece que afectará a mi personalidad, me siento tan cómodo a su lado que me dejo llevar y hacer o decir lo primero que me venga a la mente. Y lo más extraño es la sensación de estar completo y en paz ahora que puedo estar libremente con él, ¿Qué me has hecho mi pequeño hikari no tenshi_*_? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que me hace sentir este afán de que estés siempre conmigo, sonriéndome y mirándome de la manera en que lo has hecho hoy, esa dulce mirada que me hace sentir especial para ti?_

Luego de unos momentos Yugi regreso a su habitación llevando puesta un pijama consistente en un pantalón hasta las rodillas de color azul rey, y una camiseta sin mangas negra, el rompecabezas del milenio colgaba de su cuello emitiendo un imperceptible brillo.

Yugi bostezo un poco estirando sus manos al cielo provocando una sonrisa en el rostro del mayor.

─_Debes de estar agotado después de todo lo que hemos pasado hoy ¿no aibou?_

─Ciertamente estoy bastante cansado mou hitori no boku, y también estoy algo preocupado por Bakura. Me pregunto cómo seguirá después de todo lo que paso.

La cara de Yami se mostró bastante seria luego de ese comentario

─Yami? Qué fue lo que le ocurrió al espíritu de la sortija del milenio?─ pregunto con timidez el menor tras ver la expresión de su par.

─_A decir verdad, no sé realmente como terminará todo esto, luego de que el juego termino toda la energía maligna que habitaba en Bakura debió ser enviada al reino de la sombras._

─Eso significa de Bakura está libre de ese espíritu ¿o no?

─_No necesariamente, aibou. Si aunque fuera una pequeña parte del corazón de ese espíritu albergara buenos sentimientos o intenciones, esa parte se vería libre de la maldad que predominaba y sobreviviría dentro de la sortija… y con Bakura_

─Y tú crees que eso sea posible?

─_Si te soy sincero, no lo sé Yugi, pude darme cuenta de que el alma de Bakura era algo parecida a la tuya, noble, amable y justo; y conviviendo con un alma así es posible que el espíritu de la sortija haya desarrollado algún buen sentimiento por él, aunque sea la intención y el deseo de protegerle. Tal como yo lo tengo para contigo._

─Entiendo. Bueno, supongo que no queda más que esperar a mañana y consultarlo con el propio Bakura.

Yami solo asintió, y Yugi, luego de brindarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora se dejó caer suavemente sobre la cama. El mayor sonrió y se le acercó para cubrirlo con la sabana.

─_Oyasumi.* Mou hitori no ore_ ─ le hizo cariños en el pelo con una sonrisa.

─Oyasumi nasai. Mou hitori no boku ─ respondió sonriendo también, pero rápidamente una duda le asalto ─ Disculpa, tu… ¿duermes dentro del rompecabezas?

─_Si. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Junto a la habitación de tu mente esta la mía, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo prefiero descansar en la tuya, es mucho más agradable._

Yugi se sonrojo ─ Y no te sientes… ¿solo?

─_De vez en cuando era un poco solitario, y en esos momentos deseaba tanto poder hablar contigo como ahora ─ los ojos de Yami brillaban mirando a Yugi ─Quizá por eso me sentía tan cómodo en tu mente, me hacía sentir más cerca de ti._

─En ese caso, por qué… por qué no duermes aquí… conmigo─ Yugi oculto su rostro en su almohada para evitar la mirada sorprendida de Yami y que este viera el fuerte sonrojo en su cara "¿de dónde saque el valor para decirle eso? ¿Qué pensará de mí ahora?"

De repente sintió algo a su lado, como si algo se moviera, así que se separó de la almohada y miro a su lado, su yami* se había recostado a su lado así que se revolvió en su cama acercando su espalda a la pared para que su par tuviera más espacio para acodarse, su cama no era lo que se podría decir grande, pero ambos cabían perfectamente en ella y con un pequeño espacio de por medio (N/A: no es matrimonial, pero tampoco pequeña, así como de plaza y media)

─ _Gracias hikari… que descanses._

─Que descanses Yami.

…

*** MOU HITORI NO BOKU / YUGI: mi otro yo/ el otro Yugi, es la forma en que Yugi y sus amigos suelen llamar a Yami.**

*** MOU HITORI NO ORE: significa lo mismo de antes, solo que el "ore" se utiliza cuando hay más confianza entre las personas, el "boku" es más respetuoso**

***ARIGATOU: Gracias…. *AIBOU: Compañero, es una forma muy usual en que Yami llama a Yugi.**

***No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero utilicé el dialogo que le dieron a Yami cuando se presenta con Yugi tras concluir la última batalla en el reino de los duelistas ;)**

*** GOMEN NASAI: Lo siento**

***Recuerdo bien que Yami solía decirle de vez en cuando a Yugi que el tenía el corazón de un faraón, no pude evitar querer hacer algo similar.**

***HIKARI: significa Luz, en el anime japonés los espíritus del rompecabezas, sortija y cetro milenarios son llamados las mitades oscuras de Yugi, Bakura y Marik respectivamente (es por eso que en 4kids al faraón lo presentan con el nombre de Yami que significa oscuridad) siendo estos las luces de ellos, por eso Yami le llama de esa manera a veces.**

***HIKARI NO TENSHI: ángel de luz, lo había leído antes en algunos fics y me encanto totalmente.**

***OYASUMI, NASAI: buenas noches **

***SU YAMI: cuando ****no**** escriba yami con "y" mayúscula me estaré refiriendo al concepto de oscuridad no al nombre del faraón.**

**Aquí esta finalmente me anime a publicarlo, espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hice creándolo, si tienen alguna sugerencia, una petición, una felicitación o un tomatazo para mí los esperare en sus comentarios.**

**Bye**


	2. En Clases

**El juego termino, y gracias al espíritu del rompecabezas pudieron derrotar al malvado espíritu de la sortija del milenio, pero ahora que Yugi y su espíritu se conocen ¿Cómo será su relación? Y además ¿Qué será de Ryou y la sortija? Y&YY, R&B (Pd: Utilizaré los nombres en español)**

**Primero que nada quiero aclarar que en este fic haré una pequeña mescla entre las personalidades de la temporada 0 y el anime normal, y será como una pequeña transición entre ambos y me centraré en la relación yami/hikari de Yami con Yugi y de Ryou con Bakura creo no haré los "yami no games"**

**Estas es mi versión del final del último cap de YuGiOh! Yami no Games, por lo que utilizare los diálogos de este hasta donde haya llegado.  
Ya saben que Yugioh" no me pertenece, si no a su respectivo (y alabado) creador.  
Al fic!  
…..A la mañana siguiente… …..**

Los tibios rayos del sol se asomaban por las ventanas de las casas alertando a las personas de que un nuevo día comienza y que deben levantarse para iniciar sus labores diarias, los estudiantes deben ir a clases y los trabajadores a laborar.

En una casa-tienda, en el segundo piso dos jóvenes tricolores descansaban plácidamente enrollados mimosamente entre las sabanas, sin embargo se veía una escena ligeramente diferente que en la que les dejamos anoche. El mayor de los dos se había acercado más a su par y le había envuelto entre sus brazos dulcemente mientras que el menor se había acurrucado en su pecho. La sonrisa en ambos rostros delataba que se sentían muy conformes con la situación en la que se encontraban.

Finalmente los rayos del sol hicieron su efecto en los rostros de ambos, y una pequeña alarma se suma en su esfuerzo, Yami despertó primero, un bostezo se le escapo, no recordaba nunca antes haber descansado tan bien dentro del rompecabezas ni siquiera dentro de la mente de Yugi. La sensación con la que despertó era totalmente acogedora y agradable por lo que se forzó a abrir los ojos y descubrir la causa.

Lo que descubrió ciertamente le sorprendió, en un momento recordó haberse recostado al lado de su hikari luego de que el pequeño se lo ofreciera, pero no supo en que momento había envuelto entre sus brazos a su par ni haberlo acomodado contra su pecho y sin embargo lo más sorprendente era que la agradable sensación con la que había despertado llegaba a él con cada lugar en tenía contacto con la piel de Yugi.

Cuando el ruidoso despertador fue totalmente insoportable para Yugi empezó a revolverse en su lugar y a abrir sus ojos con pesadez, se sentía demasiado cómodo como para querer despertar, pero si no se levantaba en ese momento se quedaría dormido de nuevo y se le haría tarde para ir clases… un segundo, ¿qué era esa sensación tan acogedora? Abrió sus ojos de golpe solo para encontrarse atrapado por los brazos de alguien a quien estaba usando -su pecho- como almohada. Levanto un poco la cabeza hasta que se topó unas brillantes joyas amatistas parecidas a las suyas revelando la identidad de su 'captor'. Sus mejillas estuvieron a punto de estallar cuando se dio cuenta de que efectivamente había pasado la noche durmiendo entre los brazos de su yami.

─Eh… etto… bue-buenos días, mou hitori no boku─ saludo nervioso.

─_Buenos días Yugi_ ─respondió el mayor aparentando una serenidad que no tenía, temía la reacción de su par ante su atrevimiento – _¿Qué tal dormiste, aibou?_

Las mejillas del menor se colorearon un poco, pero internamente sintió la preocupación de Yami ante la situación en la que se hallaban -en un descuido el espíritu había dejado descuidado su vínculo mental- y se sintió en la necesidad de hacerle saber que no estaba molesto en absoluto, así que rozo mimosamente su rostro en el pecho de su par y le miro a los ojos sonriéndole tiernamente al contestar.

─Dormí muy, muy bien Yami─ contesto, el espíritu pareció captar la indirecta de Yugi que seguía rosándose contra su pecho y le sonrió.

─_Yo también_─ dijo mientras llevaba su mano a la cabeza del niño y acariciaba dulcemente sus cabellos.

Yugi cerró los ojos para sentir mejor la caricia que su yami le daba, pero cuando abrió los ojos se topó con su despertador que le indicaba que si no se apresuraba iba a llegar tarde a clases por lo que se forzó a sí mismo a separarse de la comodidad que sentía estando en su cama entre los brazos de Yami quien le mimaba.

─ _¿Ocurre algo, aibou?_

─ Aunque preferiría quedarme aquí, debo alistarme para ir a clases o se hará tarde─ explico mientras apagaba el despertador.

Yami sonrió un poco, argulloso de la responsabilidad de su niño.

─_Tienes mucha razón pequeño, anda, ve a cambiarte, yo aquí te espero._

─Hai!

Yugi tomo el cordón en su cuello que mantenía el rompecabezas y le dejo en la cama, la imagen de Yami se hizo un poco más traslucida, mientras Yugi tomo un uniforme limpio y una toalla y se dirigió al baño a asearse. Yami se dejó caer en la cama con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro manteniendo en su mente la imagen de Yugi en sus brazos feliz hasta que un pensamiento irrumpió en su cabeza.

─/Me pregunto… ¿hasta qué punto llega el vínculo mental que tengo con Yami?/

Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa se plasmó en sus labios.

─/_Hasta el punto que tú lo permitas, hikari_/

─ Me escuchabas?! ─pregunto en voz alta aun en el baño.

─/_Jajaja,-risita suave- no necesitas gritar para que pueda oírte Yugi, solo debes concentrarte en nuestro enlace, y solo escuche esa pregunta_/

─/Ah! Ya veo /

─/_Eso es, podemos hablar así en cualquier momento, puedes cerrar el vínculo cuando quieras, aunque yo respeto mucho tu privacidad, podemos percibir las emociones y pensamientos del otr_o/

─/Entiendo, y hay alguna otra cosa?/ pregunto interesado el niño.

─/_No lo sé. Supongo que de ser así lo averiguaremos nosotros_/

─/De acuerdo, bueno, ya estoy listo/

Segundo más tarde el menor entro en la habitación con su uniforme debidamente arreglado, Yami le miro sentado en la cama, Yugi le sonrió mientras tomaba el rompecabezas y lo colgaba de nuevo de su cuello al tiempo que la figura de Yami recobraba nitidez.

─Yugi! Apresúrate a desayunar o se te hará tarde para ir a la escuela.

─_Deberías darte prisa, pequeño_─ aconsejo el mayor acercando su mano al rompecabezas y desapareciendo dentro de este.

─ Hai!

…**. Mientras… en el Departamento de Bakura...**

Los rayos de sol que traspasaban la ventana hicieron su efecto perturbando el sueño de un joven albino que descansaba plácidamente en su cama, Ryou empezó a revolverse en su lecho unos segundos antes de que su despertador le despabilase por completo. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, se sentó retirando de sí las sabanas, dispuesto a comenzar un nuevo día, en sus brillantes irises esmeraldas se notaba que había obtenido el descanso que necesitaba, con su objetivo en mente se levantó con dirección a su sala de juegos, viendo a la sortija en el mismo sitio de ayer respiro tranquilo, una pequeña e involuntaria sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando sintió a su cuerpo volver a reaccionar ante el artículo, era como si el espíritu le estuviera dando los buenos días.

─"Buenos días para ti también"─ pensó dejando escapar una pequeña risita, mientras se retiraba para ir al baño.

─/_Buenos… días… Yadonushi*_/ ─ una voz resonó lejana y dificultosa en su cabeza, sonaba amable, aun así Ryou no pudo evitar girar bruscamente la cabeza hacia el colgante pero decidió dejar todo lo relacionado con eso hasta que regresará de clases con Yugi, tal como lo había planeado ayer así que salió de la habitación. "regresaré luego de clases y veré que hacer contigo"

No recibió una respuesta así que se centró en preparase para ir a clases, luego de ducharse y ponerse el uniforme fue por un desayuno rápido, cereal con leche, y jugo de naranja, tomo su mochila previamente arreglada así como el diorama que había hecho anoche, y tomo dirección a la escuela Domino.

…**..… en la casa Muto...**

Yugi estaba terminando el desayuno cuando el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada los alerto a él y a su abuelo, el anciano se dirigió a abrirla mientras Yugi llevaba su plato a la cocina e iba a lavarse los dientes.

─Yugi! Date prisa, tus amigos te están esperando aquí!─ llamo su abuelo.

─Si! Enseguida bajo abuelo─ respondió mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo ─ Buenos días amigos.

─Hola. Yugi, rápido, hay que darse prisa o llegaremos tarde─ el buen Joey se hizo cargo de recordarles a todos que las clases estaban próximas a comenzar.

─Hai! Nos veremos más tarde abuelito.

─Hasta luego Sr. Muto.

─Adiós chicos, que tengan un buen día.

…**..**

5 jóvenes corrían agitados a unas pocas cuadras de su escuela, estaban a punto de lograr evitar una falta por retraso.

─Esto es malo! Estamos llegando tarde de nuevo! ─ Expreso el rubio que iba a la cabeza del grupo.

De repente una cara ya conocida y poco agradable entro en escena logrado que Joey perdiera el equilibrio y cayera junto con sus amigos.

─Hey! Otra vez llegando tarde? Solo conseguirán que los saque del equipo! ─ Regaño su profesor de deportes, el Sr. Karita

Luego de darle una ignorada disculpa procedieron a ingresar en el salón.

─Ese idiota de Karita! Sabrá quienes lo hicieron volver a la normalidad? ─ Se quejó Joey

─Tienes razón! Deberíamos haberlo dejado atrapado en el juego─ apoyo Tristán.

Yugi solo miraba sonrientes a sus amigos hasta que una amable voz le llamo.

─Buenos días, Yugi─ saludo el albino luego de haber dejado su mochila en su puesto para acercarse a sus nuevo amigos.

─Bakura! Buenos días!─ Saludo feliz de ver que su amigo parecía encontrarse bien. Los demás también voltearon ante el saludo.

─Amigos, hay algo que quiero mostrarles─ exclamo emocionado.

─Algo que quieres mostrarnos?

─Eh? Qué es?─ consulto Tea.

Ryou dejo su carga encima de uno de los pupitres para retirar la cubierta y mostrársela a los demás

─Esto.

Los ojos de Yugi brillaron ante la visión del trabajo de Bakura. Él y todos sus amigos estaban allí, sin embargo lo que más le emociono fue que también había una figurilla que representaba a Yami, el muñeco sostenía un dado rojo en su mano y su mirada demostraba seguridad, tal como el original (**N/A: jaja eso me rimo xD**)

─Que lindo! ─ dijeron al unísono las dos chicas del grupo

Ryou lo levanto en sus manos enfrente de Yugi ─ Este diorama es un registro de la aventura de ayer ─ explico ─ La prueba de nuestra amistad y unión en la pelea!

─Si! ─apoyo Joey

─"Cierto. Es justo como dijo Bakura. Es la prueba de nuestra amistad" pensó.

─Prueba de nuestra confianza en los demás, nuestro vinculo eterno─ dijo Tea ─ Tristán y Joey…

─Tea y Miho

─Bakura y Yugi

─Esto nunca cambiará! El monumento al día en que se hizo más fuerte el vínculo de nuestra amistad─ dijo feliz

─_/Tienes razón mi amigo/ _

─/Mira Yami! La figura que Bakura hizo de ti, se ve genial no lo crees? Yo pienso que quedaste muy bien/─ comento Yugi ya más acostumbrado a esta forma de comunicarse con Yami.

─_/Lo crees? Pues… gracias/─_ dijo un tanto apenado.

Luego de eso el profesor entro en el salón para comenzar la clase por lo que todos tuvieron que ir a ocupar sus respectivos asientos.

Unos minutos después un pequeño papel doblado cayo discretamente en la silla de Yugi, quien sorprendido lo desdoblo y leyó lo que estaba escrito en él.

"Yugi, necesito hablar contigo, ¿te molestaría que charláramos a solas durante el receso? Necesito tu ayuda. R. Bakura"

Intrigado dirigió su mirada al asiento de Bakura, el albino estaba tomando apuntes para luego conectar su mirada violácea con la suya verdosa que expresaba suplica, Yugi solo pudo asentir en su dirección recibiendo una sonrisa de alivio.

─_/Qué crees que necesite Bakura?/_

─/Creo que más que hablar conmigo, quiere consultarte sobre la sortija y el destino del espíritu/─

─_/Hmmmmm/_

Terminadas un par de clases finalmente llego el momento del receso, así que Yugi y Ryou fueron a comprar algo de comer y se excusaron con sus amigos para luego dirigirse a una zona en el patio trasero que estaba totalmente deshabitada, un lugar preciso para hablar a gusto, pensaron ambos chicos.

El albino y el tricolor se asentaron cómodamente bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol y empezaron a comer sus alimentos, Yugi se notaba un poco incómodo y Ryou un tanto nervioso.

─Bu-bueno… primero que nada, quiero… quiero darte las gracias Yugi… por todo lo que tú y los demás hicieron por mí.

Yugi negó con la cabeza y le sonrió─ No nos des todo el crédito Bakura, al fin y al cabo tú fuiste valiente y nos ayudaste, enfrentaste tus propios temores.

─Gracias Yugi, pero no lo digo solo por su ayuda en el 'juego' de ayer. Aun cuando el Prof. Karita le dijo esas cosas sobre mí, aun así a ustedes no les importo y decidieron seguir siendo mis amigos. Gracias─ repitió bajando la cabeza.

Yugi se le quedo mirando unos segundos y luego llevo una mano al cabello del albino donde le brindo unos amigables mimos. Ryou sorprendido levanto de a poco la mirada y al ver la sonrisa sincera que Yugi le dio respondió con la propia.

─ Sabes Yugi, hay algo que necesito preguntarte─ dijo en el momento que Yugi retiraba su mano de su pelo ─ Sabes que será realmente del espíritu de la sortija del milenio ─ la timidez resaltaba en su voz.

─Si te soy sincero realmente no lo sé Bakura ─ respondió un poco apenado.

─Pero… pero tú, es decir mou hitori no Yugi, le derroto, no sabe que es lo que paso o pasará con él... ¿Si sigue en la sortija? O… Algo?

─Trajiste la sortija contigo, Bakura?

Ryou negó con la cabeza ─ sigue tirada en el piso de mi sala de juegos, no tuve el valor ni de tomarla, también quería hablarte de eso, quisiera, si puedes claro, que me acompañarás hoy a mi casa después de clases a ver qué hacer con la sortija, sabes, en caso de que vuelva a ser poseído por él o alguna cosa rara de estas.

─Te acompañaré con gusto Bakura, no será ningún problema ─ acepto sonriente─ ahora tengo que decirte… que…bueno.

─Dilo Yugi, tranquilo.

─Bueno, verás. Yami me advirtió que… ─inicio con su explicación, pero fue interrumpido por Ryou.

─ ¿Yami?

─ Es el nombre del espíritu del rompecabezas… ¿sabes? Ayer hablamos ─la mirada de Ryou lo decía todo, sorprendido quedaba corto ─ se presentó conmigo, fue muy amable, estuvo dispuesto a escuchar y responder todas mis preguntas, se disculpó por mis episodios de pérdida de memoria, dijo cosas muy agradables sobre mí y que quería protegerme─ los ojos de Yugi brillaban como los de un niño que presumía su juguete favorito ─ que se preocupaba por mí.

La sonrisa de Ryou era sincera, aun así su mirada verdosa demostraba una poco de envidia, Yugi definitivamente tenía una mejor relación con su espíritu que él, además por la forma en que Yugi hablaba parecía que había algo más que amistad en sus sentimientos hacia su otro yo. Y eso parecía hacerle feliz, él no tenía ningún tipo de prejuicio respecto a eso, si su nuevo amigo era feliz se alegraba por él, esperaba por lo menos poder mejorar su -casi inexistente- relación con su propio espíritu, sería agradable.

─Ya veo, debes estar muy feliz─ comento sonriente.

─Eh? Por qué lo dices?─ pregunto el menor un tanto sonrojado.

─Tus ojos Yugi, brillan de forma especial cuando hablas de él, deben estar muy felices el uno con el otro, realmente me gustaría haber tenido una relación parecida con _ÉL._─ Si los ojos de Yugi brillaban con ilusión y felicidad, los de Ryou lo hacían con anhelo, ante la declaración del albino Yugi se sonrojo y en el interior de su artículo milenario su yami hizo lo mismo ─puedes continuar.

─Eh? Ah sí! Bueno, como te decía Yami me comento que como era un juego de las sombras -no quiero saber a grandes rasgos todo lo que implica- y nosotros ganamos, toda la maldad en el corazón del espíritu de la sortija se quedó atrapado en el "reino de las sombras"─ Ryou bajo un poco la vista, hasta que Yugi continuo─ pero, dijo también que existe la posibilidad de que parte de él aun siga dentro de la sortija.

─ Cómo? ─ pregunto interesado.

─ Verás─ comenzó a explicar mientras recordaba la conversación nocturna con su yami─ si él había desarrollado algún buen sentimiento o tuviera una buena intención en su corazón, hacia ti o alguien más, esa parte "buena" - utilizo sus dedos para enmarcar las comillas - es la que sobreviviría dentro de la sortija.

El brillo en los ojos de Ryou ahora era diferente, la esperanza se había encendido en él y era muy fuerte, quizá esa voz en la mañana no fue enteramente producto de su imaginación, quizá _él _seguía en este mundo y de ser así quizá realmente podrían desarrollar una mejor relación. Sin meditarlo mucho y dejándose llevar por sus emociones se lanzó hacia su compañero envolviéndolo en un gran abrazo.

─Gracias, realmente, muchas gracias Yugi, ahora sé que él sigue aquí.

Ambos tricolores abrieron ampliamente los ojos tanto por la reacción -especialmente Yami, quien sentía una pequeña molestia desconocida en su pecho ante el abrazo hacia su hikari- como por el comentario tan seguro del albino. Yami decidió aparecer al lado de su hikari, tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho y el ceño fruncido esperando que el abrazo se disolviera lo más pronto posible. Yugi estaba sonrojado ante el arrebato de su compañero pero cuando vio a su yami a su lado y a su mente llego la imagen de la forma en que despertó estando entre sus brazos, se sintió un tanto incómodo por lo que hizo un poco de presión en los hombros de Bakura para que este le soltase.

─/Él puede verte?/

─_/No/_─ fue la seca respuesta de Yami que hacia lo posible por no mostrar la molestia que sentía y de la que no entendía la razón, ya antes había visto como Tristán y Joey abrazaban a Yugi y no le había producido tal sensación ¿Por qué el que Bakura le abrazará le hacía sentir así ? ¿Era por el sonrojo que vio en Yugi? ─_/A menos que tenga la sortija consigo no puede verme/_

El menor solo asintió levemente, mientras era liberado del abrazo de su compañero.

─/Una duda, si tú eres mi yami, el espíritu de la sortija también lo es de Bakura?/

El mayor asintió, mientras se recostaba ya más sereno al lado de Yugi, quien se acomoda luego de que Bakura le soltará.

─Bakura, como lo sabes? Como estas tan seguro de que tu yami sigue en la sortija?

─Mi yami? ─ Ryou inclino la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad.

Yugi le dio una breve explicación sobre el lazo Yami/Hikari que había aprendido con su propio espíritu, (quien también iba corrigiendo y añadiendo detalles de lo que Yugi decía –mentalmente, claro- además de haberse acomodado recostando su cabeza en el regazo de Yugi) y sin saberlo le aclaró a Ryou el incidente de esta mañana con la voz que le saludo.

─Ah! ya entiendo.

─Pero dime, como estas tan seguro de que él sigue allí?

─Bueno, verás, un rato luego de que ustedes se fueran me había recostado en la cama por un dolor de cabeza que tenía, pero me sentía raro, era como si mi cuerpo palpitara y sentía el impulso de ir hasta la sala de juegos como si algo me llamará y cuando me decidí a echar un vistazo sentía que mi cuerpo reaccionaba más fuerte estando cerca de la sortija─ Yugi y Yami asintieron analizando las palabras del peli-blanco─ Además esta mañana cuando me eh despertado volví a sentir ese, especie de llamado, pero era como más agradable, era como si me diera los buenos días, sin pensármelo mucho dije un buenos días al aire y en mi mente escuche un poco lejano una respuesta, primero pensé que sería mi imaginación, pero con lo que me has dicho del vínculo mental sé que era él.

Cuando Ryou empezó a contarle sus ojos brillaron de la misma manera en que los de Yugi lo habían hecho al hablarle de Yami. El menor de los tricolores fue el que noto ese detalle.

─Además, aunque no me hubiera contestado, yo sé que él está ahí─ se llevó las manos al pecho y cerró los ojos con una dulce sonrisa─ le siento, es como si lo sintiera en lo más profundo de mi alma─ regreso su dulce mirada a Yugi ─seguro me entiendes Yugi, ¿cuándo te quitas el rompecabezas aun puedes sentir esa conexión?

Yugi bajo su vista a su regazo donde cruzo su mirada con la de Yami quien le miró fijamente ante la pregunta, el joven se sonrojo pero devolvió una mirada segura a Ryou.

─ Tienes razón Bakura, es una sensación espacial, ese sentimiento de saberte acompañado, es como una extraña calidez en el corazón.

Ryou sonrió y asintió, Yami por su parte sonrió ente la explicación de su hikari, le enorgullecía y alegraba ser el causante de tales sensaciones en Yugi, dado que el pequeño también le hacía sentir cosas muy especiales.

─Oye Yugi, te pasa algo en las piernas?─ pregunto con inocencia.

─Eh? Por qué lo dices Bakura?

─Es que de vez en cuando desvías la mirada hacia abajo, así como cuando te pregun…─Ryou se calló unos segundos analizando una idea ─ ¿él está ahí contigo?

Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron como platos, lo que indico a Ryou que había acertado, el pequeño solo asintió sonrojado antes de que el rompecabezas brillará en su pecho, no supo bien en que momento cerro los ojos pero luego de eso se sintió muy ligero y abrir sus ojos se encontró en el lugar en que Yami se estaba antes -recostado en el regazo del otro- mientras que él espíritu estaba ahora sentado en su lugar, se sonrojo un poco al sentirse tan cómodo acostado en las piernas de su otro yo.

─_/Ves como ya no quedas inconsciente/_

─/Hai! Vaya que es raro, me siento tan ligero, casi como si pudiera volar… pero acostúmbrate a avisar cuando lo hagas/

Yami le sonrió antes de dirigir la mirada a Ryou

─ Me descubriste, eres astuto Bakura─

Ryou se tomó un momento para analizar las palabras de Yugi, y el ligero cambio que percibió en él.

─Es… eres mou hitori no Yugi… Yami no?

El tricolor mayor asintió.

─Tu no podías verme a menos que tuvieras la sortija del milenio, pero leíste los movimientos de Yugi descubriste mi presencia. Muy bien.

Ryou sonrió. Yami llevo su mano hacia su pierna derecha y en el aire la movió suavemente como si frotará algo.

─No te molesta la sensación, aibou?─ Yami pareció olvidar, o que estaba acompañado, o que compartía un vínculo mental con Yugi, dado que expreso la pregunta en voz alta.

Ryou bajo la mirada hacia el regazo de Yami, deduciendo que era Yugi a quien Yami acariciaba, luego se fijó en la forma en que Yami había hablado.

─Aibou? Es así como tú le llamas?

─A veces le llamo por su nombre, pero también así. ¿Él también tenía un título para ti?

─ Pues… solía decirme "ore no Yadonushi*"

El tricolor asintió.

─Ya sabes que harás con la sortija?

─Pues… quiero hablar con _él_, quiero saber sus intenciones, si quiere quedarse conmigo yo le recibiré feliz en mi vida siempre y cuando mejore su comportamiento y me gustaría que entablásemos una mejor relación, creo que podría ser divertido convivir juntos.

Yami solo volvió a asentir.

─ Gracias… por todo… lo de ayer.

─ No te preocupes Bakura, para eso están los amigos─ dijo mientras bajaba la mirada de regreso a su hikari.

─Parece que te llevas muy bien con Yugi, seguramente tienen una gran relación─

─Sí, estoy muy feliz de que Yugi sea mi hikari, es un chico muy especial.

Ryou sonrió, Yugi se sonrojo pero antes de alguien pudiera decir algo más el sonido del timbre les alerto que la hora del descanso había terminado y que ambos chicos debían regresar a su clases, Yugi miro a Yami y este le asintió mientras el rompecabezas brillaba de nuevo.

Ryou noto el gesto, y espero a que el brillo cesará ─Hola de nuevo Yugi ─ dijo mientras le tendía la mano para que el menor se levantará.

─Gracias Bakura. Bueno, será mejor que regresemos al salón o recibiremos un regaño ─ dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

─Tienes razón ─el albino le imito.

**CONTINUARÁ**

***YADONUSHI: es la forma más común que utiliza Yami Bakura para dirigirse a Ryou, significa anfitrión u hospedador.**

***ORE: mí… si recuerdan el cap anterior el ORE se utiliza cuando se habla de una forma más personal.**

**Holaaaaaaaaaa a todos! Aquí vuelvo con el segundo cap =D  
Quiero agradecer a todas esas personitas especiales que pasaron a leer mi fic.**

**En especial a Izanami1019 por dejar su review en mi oneshot de esta misma pareja "De nuevo juntos! La máxima unión de la luz y la oscuridad" Si lees esto, me alegra que te gustará! **

**Espero que les guste y me dejen sus maravillosos comentarios aquí abajo si quieren alguna peticiono o lanzarme un tomatazo.**


	3. Conociéndote

**El juego término, y gracias al espíritu del rompecabezas pudieron derrotar al malvado espíritu de la sortija del milenio, pero ahora que Yugi y su espíritu se conocen ¿Cómo será su relación? Y además ¿Qué será de Ryou y la sortija? Y&YY, R&B (Pd: Utilizaré los nombres en español)**

**Primero que nada quiero aclarar que en este fic haré una pequeña mescla entre las personalidades de la temporada 0 y el anime normal, y será como una pequeña transición entre ambos y me centraré en la relación yami/hikari de Yami con Yugi y de Ryou con Bakura creo no haré los "yami no games"**

**Conociéndote****, la reunión de una luz con su oscuridad**

…**. En clases…..**

Para Ryou las clases pasaban muy lentas, deseaba regresar a casa y enfrentar la situación de una vez, quería tener su sortija de regreso en su cuello como siempre lo estuvo desde que su padre se la regalo. Siempre fue un objeto valioso para él ahora que no la traía consigo sentía una imperiosa necesidad de ir a casa y colgársela.

Finalmente las clases pasaron, afortunadamente la profesora de las dos últimas hora no pudo presentarse por algún inconveniente y pudieron irse temprano así que Joey decidió ir al hospital a visitar a su hermana y Tristán se ofreció a acompañarle mientras que Miho arrastro a Tea al centro comercial para ir de compras, por lo que Yugi y Ryou se dirigieron tranquilamente al departamento del albino, por el camino entablaron una conversación sobre el juego que estaba más de moda, 'Cartas de Duelo de Monstruos', ya llevaba un tiempo en el mercado, pero desde que Kaiba Corp. se había ensañado con la nueva tecnología de hologramas para el juego este había tomado un gran auge, Ryou sabia bastante sobre el juego aunque no lo jugara muy a menudo.

Entre la conversación llegaron rápidamente y tomaron el ascensor, una vez dentro Yami se apareció tras Yugi tomándolo de los hombros y haciendo presión para que este se recostará sobre su pecho, el menor se sobresaltó y sonrojo un poco.

─/Qué ocurre?/

─_/Estas muy tenso ─_explico─_ relájate, no pasará nada malo, yo estoy aquí contigo/_

─/Y eso es todo lo que necesito para sentirme seguro/─ aseguro el menor con una sonrisa mientras llevaba su mano al rompecabezas del milenio. El pecho de Yami se llenó de orgullo ante esas palabras, orgullo de saber que provocaba esa tranquilidad en su hikari con su compañía.

Ryou, mientras ignoraba la escena a sus espaldas, estaba mirando a la marca que indicaba los pisos, muy ansioso por llegar a su casa y tener su sortija de regreso en su cuello. Cuando finalmente el ascensor abrió sus puertas en el piso correcto y salieron al pasillo pudo sentir como su cuerpo volvió a palpitar, por lo que se detuvo un momento y llevo una de sus manos a su pecho. Yugi lo noto.

─Te ocurre algo, Bakura?

─Otra vez… es esa sensación de nuevo─ explico en voz baja mientras sacaba sus llaves y casi corrió hasta la puerta ─ es como si me llamará.

Una vez abierta invito a Yugi a pasar y a dejar su mochila en la sala, Yugi entro con Yami aun flotando a su espalda apoyando las manos en sus hombros, dándole valor y seguridad aun sin saberlo. Ryou dejo su chaqueta en un perchero de la sala instando a su amigo a hacer lo mismo.

─Te gustaría quedarte a almorzar, Yugi?─ofreció el albino ─ No soy un gran chef, pero me manejo en la cocina ─ bromeo llevando una mano a su nuca.

─Me encantaría Bakura, muchas gracias, pero debo avisar en casa.

─En ese caso el teléfono esta por allá, iré a cambiarme mientras.

Yugi llamo a su casa para pedirle a su abuelo permiso, permiso que fue amablemente concedido por el anciano que aprovecho a decirle a su nieto que esa tarde iría a reunirse con unos amigos arqueólogos para discutir algunos temas.  
Luego de unas cuantas indicaciones del abuelo la llamada termino y Yugi le dijo a Yami que estarían solos hasta tarde en casa, a los pocos segundos Ryou salió de una de las habitaciones vistiendo una camiseta a rayas azul marino y blanca, con una chaqueta azul y con un jean claro.

─Siéntete como en casa Yugi, empezaré a preparar el almuerzo─ índico mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

─De eso nada, déjame ayudarte Bakura ─dijo siguiéndole con una sonrisa.

─ No es necesario Yugi, no te molestes.

─No es molestia, quiero ayudar.

Luego de una breve discusión -que Yugi gano- ambos prepararon un delicioso almuerzo (**N/A: los dejo a su imaginación, pongan su comida favorita ;)**) y se sentaron a comer frente a la tele viendo una película de Disney (**N/A: xD no pude resistirme**)de las cuales por cierto descubrieron que a ambos le encantaban. Ryou estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la tele, al lado, en el sofá estaba Yugi sentado justo en la esquina, mientas que Yami -quien se mostraba bastante interesado en la película- se acostó en el resto del sofá y volvió a recostar su cabeza en el regazo de Yugi, esta vez de costado viendo el televisor cuando empezó una canción.

_Como me apena el verte llorar  
toma mi mano, siéntela  
yo te protejo de cualquier cosa  
no llores más aquí estoy _

Viendo que una de las manos de Yugi estaba apoyada en el sofá cerca suyo acerco con cuidado su propia mano a la de su compañero cubriéndola cariñosamente. El menor se sonrojo un poco.

_Frágil te vez, dulce y sensual  
quiero abrazarte te protegeré  
esta fusión es irrompible  
no llores más aquí estoy _

La mano del espíritu apretó más la del chico. Yugi empezó a mover los labios siguiendo mudamente la letra de la canción mientras Yami le miraba de reojo.

En mi corazón tu vivirás  
desde hoy será y para siempre amor  
en mi corazón no importa que dirán  
dentro de mi estarás siempre...

no pueden entender nuestro sentir  
ni confiaran en nuestro proceder  
sé que hay diferencias más por dentro  
somos iguales tú y yo

Yugi correspondió el gesto en su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su yami.

En mi corazón tu vivirás  
desde hoy será y para siempre amor

no escuches ya más  
que pueden saber  
(que pueden saber)  
si nos queremos mañana y hoy  
entenderán, lo sé...

tal vez el destino te hará pensar  
más la soledad tendrás que aguantar  
entenderán, lo sé...

lo haremos muy juntos pues!

En mi corazón, créeme que tu vivirás  
estarás dentro de mi  
hoy y por siempre amor

Tú en mi corazón  
(si, en mi corazón)  
no importa que dirán no sufras más  
dentro de mi estarás  
(estarás siempre)  
siempre  
aquí siempre  
para ti estaré siempre  
siempre y por siempre  
solo mira a tu lado  
solo mira a tu lado  
solo mira a tu lado  
yo estaré siempre

…

Terminaron de ver la película y llevaron los platos a lavar, Ryou trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón tomando valor para lo que se venía, debía afrontar de una vez por todas al espíritu de su sortija, así podría tener de vuelta su preciado amuleto y quizá hasta un nuevo amigo, Yugi mientras conversaba mentalmente con Yami sobre la película.

Cuando terminaron el albino fijo su mirada en la puerta entreabierta que daba a su sala de juegos, los tricolores se percataron de la decisión en su ojos esmeraldas, se miraron entre si y asintieron.

─Entonces Bakura, vamos?─ pregunto con una leve sonrisa cabeceando hacia la puerta.

Ryou sonrió en agradecimiento

─Si

Entraron juntos en la habitación donde el joven albino pudo percibir como su cuerpo respondía fuertemente a la cercanía del artículo, una suave sonrisa irrumpió en su rostro mientras más se acercaba a la sortija y sus ojos brillaban y su corazón latía fuertemente. Yugi y Yami le seguían a unos cuantos pasos.

─Hola de nuevo… te dije que regresaría luego de clases─ le hablaba dulcemente a la sortija estando ahora de rodillas junto a ella, mantenía una de sus manos empuñada en su pecho, como intentando que su corazón no escapara de este, la otra la tenía dudativamente estirada hacia el colgante milenario aun sin llegar a tocarlo.

─_/Te extrañe Yadonushi…─ _la voz se seguía oyendo lejana y una tanto forzada pero se podía percibir la amabilidad y un tinte travieso en su tono que hizo a Ryou sonrojarse un poco_ ─ demoraste/_─ reprocho.

─No es cierto, si hasta salí temprano de clases y… yo también… también te extrañe─ explico en voz baja y un tanto apenado, esperando que Yugi no le oyera.

Lastimosamente ese no fue el caso, a pesar del tono bajo en que el albino hablo ambos tricolores alcanzaron a escucharle, Yugi sonrió ante la escena, tal parecía que Ryou tenía toda la buena disposición te mantener una buena relación con su yami, era adorable ver la familiaridad con la que le hablaba a su artículo, solo faltaría ver cuáles serían las intenciones del otro, esperaba que todo terminará bien para ambos.

─Yugi, está bien que la tome ¿verdad? ─ Sus ojos brillaban en suplica esperando por una respuesta afirmativa.

Yugi miro a Yami y este asintió.

Yugi regreso su mirada a Ryou sonriente

─ Claro, ¿no era eso lo que te traía inquieto todo el día Bakura? Anda, sé que estas ansioso por tenerla de nuevo en tu cuello─ sus palabras acompañadas de un giño juguetón lograron sacar un sonrojo al joven albino y una pequeña risita en Yami.

─Yooo… ¿po-por qué dices…

─Ah ah ─ negó alzando su mano hacia su amigo ─ ni lo intentes Bakura, créeme, conozco el sentimiento, una vez me robaron mi rompecabezas ─comenzó llevando sus manos a dicho objeto ─ aunque Joey lo recupero pronto, esa sensación de angustia e impotencia que tuve esos momentos era horrible, no tenerlo conmigo era terrible, no sé… un tanto ¿incompleto? ─ Yugi, un tanto sonrojado bajo el rostro al sentir la intensa mirada de Yami en él, sus palabras parecían haberle llegado al corazón y su mirada tierna y dulce se clavó en Yugi.

"─_/Yo también me sentía así lejos de ti, perdóname, en esa ocasión no pude hacer nada ni evitar que ese sujeto te lastimara ─_ Yami rodeo con sus brazos los hombros del menor_ ─ perdón aibou/_

─/Oh vamos! No te preocupes por eso, ya paso, no tiene importancia/"

Ryou asintió ─Si. Como si te quitarán una parte de ti, que ni siquiera sabias que tenías.

─Exacto, yo que solo estuve sin él un rato y me sentí así de mal, no quiero ni imaginar todo un día. Anda tómala.

Ryou no necesito que se lo dijeran otra vez, su mano alcanzo su preciado collar y lo llevo de vuelta a su cuello -"justo donde debe estar"- pensó feliz tomando la sortija en sus manos y viéndola con sus ojos brillando de alegría.  
Pero los ojos de Ryou no eran lo único que brillaba, de pronto la sortija empezó a emitir un intenso resplandor que obligo a todos a cerrar los ojos, sin embargo a su propietario pareció transportarle a un espacio diferente, cuando el albino abrió sus ojos se halló a sí mismo en media de una bruma violeta, solo y un tanto desubicado, pero antes de poder pronunciar una palabra o llamar a su amigo vio ante él aquel ser que habitaba en su artículo milenario.

Eran bastante parecidos, su cabello era más brillante y parecía tomar una tonalidad plateada aunque era mucho más alborotado que el propio y un par de mechones en su frente que se levantaban de manera rebelde le recordaban a unas alas de murciélago, su cuerpo parecía más trabajado que el suyo, llevaba su misma ropa pero su camiseta dejaba ver su brazos musculosos aunque no en exceso así como sus pectorales, sin duda se veía… atractivo. "¿Yo pensé eso?".

Sus ojos, que hasta ahora estaban cerrados se abrieron lentamente dejando ver que eran de un color violeta claro precioso a su parecer, su mirada era confiada y orgullosa, rebosaba de un brillo travieso y juguetón que hipnotizaron totalmente a Ryou.

─_Hola pequeño ─ _cada palabra era como música de la flauta de un encantador y Ryou se sentía la serpiente que no podía hacer otra cosa que perderse en su sonido, y con cada palabra el espíritu se acercaba cada vez más ─_que gusto que vinieras a verme ─_hizo una pausa mientras tomaba la mano de Ryou y la llevaba a su boca dándole un suave beso ─_ore no Yadonushi._

─ Quería recuperar mi sortija─ aseguro intentando que su voz no temblará ─ pero, también quiero hablar con usted.

─_Bueno, ya estamos hablando, además eres muy formal, trátame de tu ¿sí?─_ una pequeña risita acompaño las palabras del espíritu.

─De… de acuerdo, etto… yo quisiera saber si ust… si tú, emmm… es decir, cuáles son sus intenciones, vas a seguir haciendo esas cosas malas de antes?

─_Hummm…_─hizo un leve puchero, muy adorable al parecer de Ryou ─_ Yo solo quería cuidarte Yadonushi, pero si tú no quieres no volveré a hacer esas cosas ─_dijo con voz suave mientras llevaba una mano a la mejilla de su par ─ _¿estas molesto conmigo Yadonushi? ¿No quieres que este contigo?_

Ryou cubrió con su mano la que estaba en su mejilla mientas negaba suavemente ─No es eso, estoy totalmente dispuesto a aceptarte en mi vida, a compartir contigo si tú te comportas bien. No estoy molesto.

─_¿Aun después de todo lo que hice?─_ los orbes violetas parecieron centellar antes de que su dueño rodeara con su brazo libre la cintura del menor acercándole más y llevaba la otra mano desde su mejilla, ahora ruborizada, hasta el suave cabello blanco de Ryou ─_Definitivamente eres un chico único, tanta nobleza, tanta amabilidad, jamás había conocido un alma tan pura y dulce, tu… tu brillas, brillas como una estrella en el basto cielo nocturno que se alza en la oscuridad─_ mientras decía esto su mano se encargaba de brindarle suaves mimos a la cabellera del menor.

─Ehhh… enserio piensas eso?

─_Si, eso es lo que veo en ti hikari._

Para esto momentos las mejillas de Ryou estaban como un tomate.

─ ¿hikari? ─ sonrió ─yo soy tu hikari y… tu eres mi yami ¿no?

─ _Exacto pequeño._

─Disculpa, eh… ¿cuál es tu nombre?.

─_Bueno─ _el espíritu de lo sortija desvió la mirada un poco sonrojado, ¿avergonzado quizás?_ ─yo no recuerdo mi nombre, así que, espero que no… bueno, que no te moleste que use tu apellido._

─Para nada… Bakura entonces ─ le sonrió dulcemente ─ tendré que esperar un poco a acostumbrarme, entonces tú también, puedes llamarme Ryou cuando quieras ─respondió con un guiño.

…**..Mientras tanto, En el mundo real….**

─Bakura! Bakura! Responde Bakura!... Yami ¿crees que este bien?

Cuando el brillo ceso el joven albino se había desmayado, afortunadamente Yugi tuvo buenos reflejos y alcanzo a sostenerlo antes de que impactara contra el piso y empezó a zarandearlo suavemente intentando despertarlo.

─_Cálmate Yugi… calma, no pasa nada malo._

─Y por qué no despierta?

─_Porque está hablando con él, mira, dame la mano._

Yami tomo la mano del menor y las llevo al rompecabezas, luego cerró los ojos concentrándose en Ryou y tras parpadear Yugi pudo ver como una débil aura violácea emanaba de su cuerpo.

─Wow! ¿Cómo haces eso?

─_Esa aura que vez te indica la presencia del ser que habita en la sortija del milenio, puedes verla en las personas que tienen otros artículos gracias al rompecabezas, solo necesitas concentrarte un poco, pronto aprenderás a hacerlo tu solo._

─Sorprendente! ─dijo mientras delicadamente dejaba recostado al albino en el suelo y se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas a la espera de que el muchacho despertará.

Yami por su lado sonrió y se sentó con él mirándole fijamente.

─ ¿o-o-ocurre algo? ─ pregunto un tanto nervioso.

─ _Nada, te incomodo?_

─No… pero me apena un poco.

─_Puedo pedirte un favor Yugi?_

─Cla-claro, dime.

─_Me dejas abrazarte?─_ pidió con una voz suave, las cejas ligeramente arqueadas y parpadeando un par de veces dándole un tinte que el otro considero totalmente adorable.

─Eh?... yo…etto, si─ concedió totalmente sonrojado, recordando cómo había despertado esa misma mañana en los brazos del mayor.

Yami se sentó atrás de Yugi recostando la espalda contra un mueble, separo las piernas para que Yugi quedara entre ellas, luego de eso llevo sus manos hacia adelante pasándolas bajo los brazos de Yugi y cruzándolas en su pecho para atraerlo hacia sí. El tricolor menor se dejó hacer recostando su espalda en el pecho de su otro yo con las mejillas levemente coloreadas, los ojos cerrados, y el corazón desbocado, cuando la presión en su pecho se intensifica un poco abre lentamente los ojos topándose con las orbes violeta-rojizas de su par, que le ve con cariño y dulzura impresa en su mirada, muy por el contrario a la seriedad y dureza que normalmente mostraba.

Yugi le sonrió tímida y dulcemente.

Yami le correspondió la sonrisa.

─_Gracias aibou… es raro, no sé explicarlo bien, pero me es muy confortante tenerte así, la tibieza que emanas es como un sedante a mis sentidos, es tan agradable y no sé porque, lleva dándome vueltas en la cabeza desde esta mañana que me desperté de igual manera… y eh llegado a la conclusión de que no me importa el porqué, solo el seguir así contigo… Si tú estás de acuerdo, claro está─ _concluyo apenado.

Yugi parecía conmovido por sus palabras, sus ojo se hallaban vidriosos.

─Sabes… yo sentí algo parecido cuando desperté esta mañana y me di cuenta que estaba abrazado a ti… la sensación de comodidad, de calidez y confort era casi abrumante y ciertamente no tenía muchas ganas de levantarme esta mañana para no alejarme de esa sensación─ su sonrisa era tímida pero expresaba todo el cariño que estaba empezando a albergar para con su yami.

El mayor respondió con una pequeña sonrisa para luego depositar un casto beso en la frente de su luz.

Un débil sonido se escuchó en la estancia, pero fue ignorado por ambos chicos que estaban momentáneamente perdidos en la mirada del otro.

El sonido se repitió, esta vez un poco más fuerte, sacando de su ensoñación a ambos tricolores. El albino había empezado a revolverse al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían lentamente atrayendo la mirada de los dos presentes. Volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado y llevaba una mano a su cabeza emitiendo un débil quejido.

─Mi cabeza─ se quejó ─ ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo termine acostado en el piso?

─Bakura! Qué bueno que despiertas! ¿Cómo te sientes? ─ fue la interrogación del menor oji-violeta tras haberse separado del abrazo su yami, para acercarse a su amigo, preocupado.

─ ¿Yugi? ¿Qué paso? ─ pregunto levemente desorientado.

─ Luego de que tomarás la sortija te desmayaste, apenas alcance a sostenerte antes de que te golpearas contra el piso, así que te recosté, han pasado apenas unos pocos minutos, pero dime ¿te encuentras bien?

El albino abrió los ojos y le brindo una pequeña sonrisa ─Si, gracias, solo fue un pequeño mareo al despertar, disculpa las molestias─ luego de enfocar a Yugi se sorprendió un poco al ver al espíritu a su espalda, pero igualmente le brindo la sonrisa.

─Bah! No te preocupes por eso─ respondió aliviado ─Entonces… ¿Todo solucionado? ¿Situación aclarada?

Ryou parpadeo un par de veces para luego dirigir su mirada a la sortija que colgaba de vuelta en su cuello y sonrió aún más, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron cuando lo tomo en sus manos ─ Si, hable con él, todo está bien ahora, me ha dado su palabra de que se comportará bien, fue muy amable conmigo y dijo cosas muy bonitas sobre mi ─ cerró los ojos abrazando el colgante contra su pecho.

Yugi parpadeo un par de veces llevando su mano a su propio artículo del milenio, Yami hizo lo mismo comprendiendo lo que su aibou intentaba, en ese momento Yugi pudo ver como el aura purpura de antes emergía desde la sortija y, como si fuera una serpiente empieza a enrollarse alrededor del cuerpo del albino ascendiendo hasta llegar al costado de su cara, donde empieza a tomar forma hasta asemejarse a la figura de Ryou, el espíritu de la sortija se acomodó a su costado rozando cariñosamente su mejilla contra la del menor para luego rodearle con sus brazos la cintura abrazándolo posesivamente. Ryou se giró a mirarle, le sonrió, pero Yugi pudo notar que esa sonrisa y esa mirada tenían algo diferente a las que el oji-verde normalmente mostraba, había un sentimiento diferente que Ryou le trasmitía a su yami, no supo cómo nombrarlo pero sabía que era algo más fuerte e intenso, y por un momento se vio reflejado en su amigo, y supo que él miraba y le sonreía de la misma manera a su propio yami.

Lo siguiente que Yugi notó fue la presión de las manos de Yami en sus hombros, como exigiendo su atención, así que volteo a verle.

─/_Creo que lo mejor será irnos aibou, me da la impresión de que ya sobramos aquí/_─ comento con un poco de burla mentalmente a su luz, no queriendo interrumpir el momento que ambos albinos creaban.

─/Si, tienes razón, mou hitori no boku, pero es que no quiero interrumpirles el momentos y no sé cómo llamar la atención de Ryou para despedirme/

─_/Yo me encargo/─_ fue la simple contestación.

De un momento a otro el rompecabezas empezó a brillar suavemente, siendo imitado por la sortija, atrayendo la atención de los menores y sacando de paso a ambos albinos de su ensoñación.

El brillo seso de inmediato.

Yugi sonrió y se levantó estirando su mano frente a Ryou, tal como este lo había hecho esa mañana en el receso, para ayudarle a levantarse.

─Creo que ya es hora irnos.

Salieron de la habitación "escoltados" por sus yamis, llegaron a la sala donde Yugi tomo su chaqueta azul en mano y se hecho la mochila al hombro, despidiéndose de su amigo.

─Gracias por todo Yugi, Yami ─ agradeció haciendo una reverencia a sus amigos. Con su yami detrás y de brazos cruzados con su ya característica media sonrisa burlesca.

Yugi le sonríe ─Para eso están los amigos Bakura.

El aludido niega mientras abre la puerta ─Ryou, llámame Ryou por favor.

─De acuerdo Ryou. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana. Nos vemos el lunes en clase.

─Igualmente Yugi, les deseo un feliz fin de semana. Bye bye.

Ambos chicos tricolor realizaron una reverencia con la cabeza antes de salir del departamento rumbo a la casa-tienda de la familia Muto. Felices de haber hecho satisfactoriamente su 'buena obra del día' habiendo unido el alma de un yami librado de su maldad con su hikari.

Vieron a Ryou despedirse desde la puerta moviendo su mano antes de ser regresado al interior de su hogar, cortesía de un posesivo abrazo. Ambos compartieron una risita cómplice.

Emprendieron el camino a casa.

Una vez en su hogar fueron directamente a la habitación de Yugi sabiendo de antemano que el abuelo no se hallaba en la vivienda. El estudiante dejo su chaqueta en el respaldo de la silla y el maletín en el escritorio, abrió los dos primeros botones de su camisa blanca y abrió la ventana dejando circular la fresca brisa primaveral. Camina de espaldas con los ojos cerrados hasta chocar con la madera de la cama y se deja caer en esta suspirando de felicidad. Yami le miró fijamente un tanto intrigado.

─Creo que debería hacer mis tareas hoy para tener el fin de semana libre─ menciono abriendo sus ojos para enfocarlos en su yami quien le asiente ─Pero primero quiero descansar un poco ¿tomamos una siesta Yami?─ el aludido parpadea un par de veces ladeando un poco la cabeza.

─ _¿Quieres que duerma contigo?─ _

─Si tú quieres claro, como te dije en casa de Ryou, lo de anoche y esta mañana fue muy agradable─ respondió tímidamente.

Yami sonríe con una mirada suave, y asiente _─Claro aibou._

─En ese caso, ya vengo, iré por un vaso de agua─ sin esperar respuesta sale con rumbo a la cocina a tomar agua, al regresar fue al baño y tras terminar con sus necesidades fisiológicas regresa a su cama donde su yami ya le espera recostado de lado.

Yugi sonríe y va a su encuentro, una vez en el lecho se acomoda igualmente de costado descansando la cabeza en una de las almohadas, mirando a su acompañante feliz y agradecido de su compañía intentando expresárselo con la mirada al tiempo que, sin saberlo, se lo trasmitía por su vínculo. Estiro su brazos dejándolos contra el torso de Yami y se revuelve en la cama para acercase más y acurrucarse en su pecho, en respuesta el mayor llevo uno de sus brazos por la cintura del otro acercándolo más hacia sí, la otra mano la llevo a la parte posterior de su cabeza brindándole mimos a su cabello.

Ya adormilado ante las caricias de su yami y la tibieza y confort que le proporcionaba su presencia, Yugi tuvo un "lapsus de valentía" antes de rendirse al sueño y se separó levente de su pecho, pero antes de que Yami pudiera emitir alguna pregunta se impulsó hacia arriba, hacia el rostro del mayor para depositar un dulce beso en su mejilla.

─ Te quiero Yami, y mucho ─ fueron las últimas palabras antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, de regreso en el pecho del mayor.

Yami un tanto sonrojado, pero infinitamente feliz refuerza el abrazo en que mantiene a Yugi cerrando sus ojos para descansar también, no sin antes darle su respuesta ─Y yo también a ti Yugi, te quiero mucho hikari.

Yugi sonrió, probablemente creyendo que esa respuesta era parte de sus sueños.

**Jep! Eh Aquí El Tercer Cap!**

**Gracias a todas la bellas personitas que leen mi fic, les agradecerían que dejarán comentarios, no les hace daño y me anima a seguir *-* porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!**

**De nuevo Gracias a Izanami por su comentario! XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Bueno pues!  
Aquí estoy porque eh venido  
porque eh venido aquí estoy  
y si no le gusta mi canto  
como eh venido  
Me voy!**

**Nos leemos!**


	4. Un fin de semana contigo (parte 1)

**El juego término, y gracias al espíritu del rompecabezas pudieron derrotar al malvado espíritu de la sortija del milenio, pero ahora que Yugi y su espíritu se conocen ¿Cómo será su relación? Y además ¿Qué será de Ryou y la sortija? Y&YY, R&B (Pd: Utilizaré los nombres en español)**

**Primero que nada quiero aclarar que en este fic haré una pequeña mescla entre las personalidades de la temporada 0 y el anime normal, y será como una pequeña transición entre ambos y me centraré en la relación yami/hikari de Yami con Yugi y de Ryou con Bakura creo no haré los "yami no games"**

**Yugioh! No me pertenece sino a su autor, que Ra le bendiga! Al fic**

Luego de que Yugi y Yami se retiraran el espiri… quiero decir Bakura, me enrollo sus brazos por la cintura atrayéndome al interior del departamento, parece haberle cogido manía a abrazarme pues no me soltaba, caminamos hasta el sofá en el que Yugi se había sentado mientras almorzábamos y veíamos la película, él se sentó justo en la esquina y me recostó contra él, me sentía muy apenado pues no me quitaba le mirada de encima así que baje mi rostro, podía sentir a través de nuestro "vinculo mental" como había dicho Yugi, sus emociones y podía notar la curiosidad que tenía al mirarme ¿qué ocurría?

Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en mi rostro ladeo su cara, tome un poco de valor para hablar.

─ ¿Pasa algo?

─_Nada, solo me da curiosidad… tú también lo sientes ¿no?_

De alguna manera supe que se refería a nuestra conexión ─ Hablas del vínculo ¿cierto? Sí, es… raro.

Él sonrío, su sonrisa tenía un tinte travieso que ya parecía ser característico en la personalidad que empezaba a descubrirle ─ _¿raro? Yo diría… diferente, ¿especial?_

Yo respondí con una sencilla sonrisa ─si, es especial… porque, es únicamente de los dos ─ no sé por qué, pero mi rostro empezó a calentarse un poco.

─_Eres adorable ¿lo sabias?─_ tras este comentario parpadee un par de veces sorprendido y mi rostro adquirió más calor.

─Eh… yo-yo─ ciertamente no sabía que decir.

Él se rio un poquito por lo bajo. Yo cerré los ojos unos segundos esperando que el tono de mi rostro se normalizará y de pronto mi reloj biológico pareció re-activarse; yo suelo dormir un rato luego del almuerzo, más o menos a esta hora. Así que un bostezo escapo de mi boca. Su mirada entonces se suavizo y me miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

─_Ya es hora de la siesta ¿no? Anda, ve a la cama pequeño_─ me indico mientras me soltaba, y en ese momento me sentí extraño, era como si mi cuerpo reconociera su presencia como algo totalmente normal y anhelara su contacto. Él pareció sentirse igual pues una pequeña mueca de molestia o incomodidad -realmente no lo sé- se plasmó en su rosto.

Cuando me levante del sofá le dirigí un pequeño cabeceo antes de irme a mi habitación, él pareció entenderme puesto que se levantó tras de mí y me siguió con una sonrisa, esta vez un tanto arrogante que logro hacerme sonrojar de nueva cuenta.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación me saque la chaqueta azul colgándola en el respaldo de la silla de mi escritorio, igualmente desabroche el primer botón de mi pantalón **(N/A: hagamos como que el jean de Ryou es de esos con dos o tres botones xD). **Cerré las ventanas y la puerta y encendí el aire acondicionado para que refrescará la habitación, es decir, no tan fría. Mientras hacía todo esto Bakura se había sentado en la mesa de mi escritorio y me miraba sin decir palabra alguna, no me di cuenta en que momento él también se había sacado la chaqueta -que ciertamente no veía por ningún lado-además de estar descalzo.

Tras haber "acondicionado" la habitación tome la colcha de mi cama y la retire hasta lo último por si acaso me entraban ganas de cubrirme, palmee un poco las dos almohadas y me acomode acercándome a la pared de frente al escritorio de donde Bakura ya se había bajado.

─_Supongo que regresare un rato a la sortija_─ dijo con una voz inexpresiva, como si quisiera ocultar algo.

─Si… si quieres puedes dormir aquí conmigo─ él me miró fijamente, un tanto incrédulo─ la-la cama es… suficiente para ambos ¿no? Si te apetece más estar aquí, que dentro ─llevo una mano a la sortija─ yo no tengo ningún problema─ consintió con una dulce sonrisa que incluso logro sonrojar a Bakura, lástima que Ryou no pudo verlo puesto que se estaba acurrucando suavemente en el lecho de manera tal que a Bakura se le antojo como un pequeño conejito que se revolvía en la suave hierva.

─_Keh!_─bufo el espíritu ─ _supongo que es más agradable estar aquí contigo que allí dentro _─ dijo de manera distraída, como quien habla del clima, mientras que se acostaba en el otro lado de la cama llevando sus manos tras la cabeza y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra demostrando la comodidad con la que se manejaba en la vivienda de su luz.

Ryou por un momento comenzó a sentirse ofendido tras su comentario, pero a través de su nexo con el espíritu sintió que él no lo hacía con esa intención, sencillamente era parte de su personalidad, decir las cosas con un tanto de brusquedad, así que lo ignoro y se acomodó bocabajo con los brazos cruzados bajo la cara que tenía hacia el lado de Bakura.

─Que descanses Bakura─ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

─Que descanses… Ryou─ dijo con voz suave cerrando los ojos.

Me desperté con un débil dolor de cabeza y una sensación de incomodidad en todo el cuerpo, supuse que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me acosté puesto que no me sentía descansado como de costumbre tras la siesta, así me revolví en la cama para quedar de costado y levantarme un poco para ver el reloj digital en mi escritorio. Comprobé que apenas había pasado cerca de media hora, dirigí mi vista a mi compañero quien seguía casi en la misma posición -solamente había bajado los brazos- pero no se notaba tranquilo. Un escalofrió me recorrió completamente dándome a entender el motivo de mi despertar, la habitación se había enfriado bastante y mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba el frio así que me senté para tomar la manta tras frotar mis brazos un poco, regrese mi vista a Bakura, le vi fruncir levemente el ceño y moverse un poco, pensé que quizás también podría tener frio por lo que acomode la colcha para que le cubriera hasta las caderas y yo me cubrí hasta el pecho poniéndome esta vez de costado de espaldas a la pared.

Me revolví un poco acurrucándome para que el frio se fuera pronto y sin quererlo rose por breves segundos una de mis manos con una de las de Bakura y descubrí que, a pesar de lo que creía, su tacto era tibio, aun así aleje mi mano rápidamente no queriendo despertarle. Cerré los ojos esperando volver a dormirme hasta que sentí movimiento a mi lado.

─_Estas helado_─ murmuro a mi lado.

─Si, me dio frio, por eso me eh arropado─ conteste entreabriendo lo ojos, sin embargo los abrí completamente al ver que el rostro de Bakura estaba a escasos centímetros del mío, él sonrió ante esto.

Tras mi respuesta él ladeo el rosto un poco y luego volvió a recostarse, ahora de costado y más cerca de mí. Volví a cerrar los ojos, extrañamente cómodo con su cercanía con toda la intención de dormirme de nuevo cuando sentí como él pasaba su brazo por mi cintura y me jalaba contra sí, me sorprendí bastante con su acción pero pronto me invadió una agradable calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo y me era totalmente confortante así que recosté mi cabeza contra su pecho notando la tranquilidad y seguridad que me traía. Tantas sensaciones me adormilaron fácilmente y pronto caí ante el sueño.

**Fin de Pov's Ryou**

**Pov's Bakura**

Me sorprendí bastante de que mi yadonushi me ofreciera dormir con él ya que sabía perfectamente lo tímido que es este niño, aun así aproveche la oportunidad y accedí, era extrañamente agradable y tranquilizante el tenerlo cerca así que pensé que podría abrazarle de nuevo cuando ya estuviera dormido para poder dormir yo también por lo que me acomode a su lado esperado el tiempo prudente hasta que se durmiera, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo pude sentir una perturbación en su sueño a través de nuestro nexo así que fingí dormir esperando a ver qué pasaba.

Enfocándome en la sortija del milenio pude ver que se levantó y dio un vistazo a la habitación, pareció mirar algo en la mesa que había tras mío y también a mí, luego pude notar que tembló un poco y froto sus brazos con sus manos, ¿tendría frio? En la habitación la temperatura había descendió, pero a mi poco me molestaba, perece que a él sí.

Tomo las mantas que había retirado antes de acostarse y volvió a mirarme, luego me cubrió hasta las caderas con ella antes de cubrirse a sí mismo hasta el pecho, mi mejillas se calentaron ante su gesto, él era el que tenía frio, aun así también se preocupaba por mí a pesar de ser un espíritu y lo más lógico sería que no sintiera la temperatura -contrario a la realidad, cosa que no sabía explicar- segundos después mientras volvía a acomodarse rozo una de sus manos con la mía y pude sentir como su piel estaba muy fría, me preocupe un poco por lo que mande al dem*nio lo de esperar a que se durmiera y me acerque a él.

─_Estas helado_.

─Si, me dio frio, por eso me eh arropado─ contesto entreabriendo lo ojos pero tuve el orgullo de verlos abrir completamente por la sorpresa cuando noto mi rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo, definitivamente mi cercanía le afectaba jeje. **(N/A: imaginen un chibi Bakura que se inflaba poquito a poquito por el orgullo xD)** Y fue lo que me dio más impulso a hacer lo que tenía pensado así que me volví a recostar, esta vez de costado y ahora más cerca de él, cuando cerró los ojos pase mi brazo por su cintura, era un tanto estrecha para un chico, pero me gustaba agarrarlo por allí por esa misma razón así que deje mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda y lo atraje hacia mi sintiendo por medio de nuestro vinculo todas las emociones que lo invadieron en ese momento, sorpresa, un tanto de vergüenza, tranquilidad y confort. El correspondió a mi gesto recostando su cabeza por mi pecho.

Puede sentir que se durmió pronto y la sensación de él tranquilo e indefenso entre mis brazos junto a la suave calidez que su piel empezaba a recuperar me llevo a mí a dormirme también. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dormí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**Fin de Pov's Bakura **

Dos horas más tarde el menor de los albinos empezó a revolverse en su cama, ya totalmente descansado y con energías renovadas despertó de su siesta vespertina. Ryou había dormido como hacia muchísimo tiempo no lo hacía, se sentía envuelto en una calidez y comodidad impresionantes, froto uno de mis ojos para despabilarse y pronto se percató de dos fuertes brazos que le sujetaban por la cintura, se dio cuenta de que había terminado con la mitad del cuerpo recostado en el pecho de Bakura quien se había echado bocabajo y las mantas ahora le cubrían hasta la mitad de la espalda, realmente se sentía muy cómodo entre sus brazos, sentía que podría dormir horas y horas en esta misma posición, solo percibiendo la tibieza de su compañero, el ligero olor a sándalo y vainilla que despedía su 'cuerpo'; aun así sabía que tenía que levantarse para hacer los deberes escolares y no quería despertarlo así que lento pero seguro se deslizo entre sus brazos hasta lograr sentarse en la cama y estirarse para desperezarse, bostezo un poco y se movió suavemente hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama pero justo cuando iba a levantarse unos brazos conocidos le retuvieron desde atrás impidiendo la acción. Bakura recostó su cabeza en la espalda de su luz.

─_Ah dónde vas?_─ cuestiono con una voz adormilada que le saco una risita.

─ ¿Te desperté? Discúlpame, es que debo hacer los deberes que me dejaron en clases ahora, para no tener que hacerlas el fin de semana─ el mayor solo respondió con un bufido de molestia─ si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo en lo que yo las hago, prometo que en cuanto termine saldremos a pasear o hacer que tú quieras─ contesto el oji-verde.

─_Hummmm… de acuerdo_─ fue la sencilla respuesta del mayor mientras soltaba a su par y regresaba acomodarse en la cama, aunque ya sin la intensión de dormir… dormiría solo cuando su hikari regresará a sus brazos.

Ryou recogió su maleta, trajo su computadora y se sentó en el escritorio dispuesto a hacer sus tareas

Unas horas después el pequeño oji-esmeralda se estiraba en su silla cansado tras haber terminado sus deberes. Se giró para ver a su yami en la cama, el espíritu estaba sentado contra la pared de piernas cruzadas, al parecer, bastante entretenido con su deck de duelo de monstruos.

Segundos después el espíritu levanto la mirada para dirigirla hacia su hikari

─_Has terminado ya, Yadonushi? _

─Si, finalmente. Que haces?─ respondió mientras se levantaba para regresar a sentarse a su lado.

─_Estaba revisando tus cartas, tienes una baraja bastante buena, con un par de cartas de trampas seria aún más fuerte._

─Sabes bastante de duelo de monstruos? Te gusta?

─_Si, se bastante_─ dijo con rostro inexpresivo por lo que pensé que no debería preguntar sobre eso por ahora

─Ya veo… Oye! Que te parece si damos un paseo por el parque de aquí cerca, hace un tiempo descubrí que tiene una zona medio oculta, bastante linda y tranquila ¿te apetecería ir?─ pregunto bastante tímido.

─_Hummmmm… si, suena bien._

Ryou sonrió feliz, tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con Bakura, anhelaba poder reforzar ese vínculo que apenas estaba descubriendo con él. Le gustaba esa sensación de unión con su yami. Parecía brindarle algo a su vida, algo a lo que todavía no le tenía nombre, pero simple y sencillamente le daba energías y voluntad para tener una sonrisa en el rostro sin importar nada más, le brindaba un motivo para vivir el día a día. Es como si hubiera encontrado una parte de sí mismo que no sabía que tenía, y que le había sido arrebatado al momento de nacer. Una sensación de plenitud, de estar completo, de tener alguien especial contigo. Era felicidad en su máxima expresión.

Y así paso, Ryou se acomodó la ropa, se vistió su chaqueta, calzo sus zapatillas y salió con su yami flotando a su lado en dirección al parque.

El lugar era precioso, una amplia zona verde llena de robles y bellas flores que daban color al lugar, unos cuantos niños correteando y jugando por aquí y por allá. La suave brisa primaveral completaba la escena. El menor de los albino sonrió y guio a su yami a una pequeña zona tras los arboles más densos del lugar, al poco tiempo salieron a un pequeño claro que tenía una fuentecita que formaba una lago en el centro, unos cuantos arboles ya más dispersos brindaban sombra y frescura al lugar.

Ryou se sentó bajo la sombra de uno de eso árboles, Bakura sin ningún miramiento, se recostó a su lado, dejando su cabeza descansando en el regazo de su luz, y allí se pusieron a conversar, hablando de ningún tema en particular, bromeando, riendo y contestando a las dudas del espíritu sobre su mundo Ryou se sintió más pleno y feliz que nunca.

A su vida había llegado alguien especial, alguien a quien le importaba y que se preocupaba por él -aunque no lo expresara abiertamente sabía que así era- alguien con quien compartir todo lo que era y todo lo que él representaba, que estaría con él y cuyo vinculo era inigualable e irrompible, no porque fueran yami y hikari, no por la magia de un artículo egipcio de 5 mil años de existencia -al cual le debía mucho, se aseguraría de conseguirle una bonita cadena- sino porque eran dos almas destinadas a conocerse, destinadas a complementarse y equilibrarse juntas, destinadas a darle a la otra motivos para afrontar la vida sin importar lo que esta les pusieran en frente. Atravesarían los obstáculos juntos, porque juntos, estaban en casa.

Cuando el sol empezó a bajar Ryou juzgo que ya era tiempo de regresar a casa y así se lo hizo saber a Bakura

─_Podrías dejarme a mi caminar de regreso?_

─Eh? Claro, si es lo que quieres, no tengo problema─ consintió con una sonrisa─ siempre y cuando no me dejes inconsciente ─bromeo

En ese instante la sortija que colgaba de su cuello brillo intensamente y Ryou se sintió mucho más ligero, abrió los ojos y se vio a sí mismo en las piernas de Bakura, el mencionado ocupaba el lugar en que estaba a este poco y le miraba con una sonrisa. El menor de los albinos se levantó, muy a su pesar, del regazo del mayor, así ambos ya en pie, emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa, Ryou hacia comentarios respecto a la sensación de ser un espíritu y flotar, mientras Bakura se reía de sus ocurrencias, se sentían muy bien en compañía del otro.

A mitad del camino empezó a caer una repentina llovizna primaveral que empapo a Bakura así que Ryou lo insto a que se apresurara a llegar a casa por lo que el mayor acelero el paso hasta llegar al departamento, una vez en el ascensor Ryou no puedo evitar soltar una risita puesto que, a su parecer Bakura se veía muy gracioso, su alborotado cabello ahora empapado le cubría en su mayoría los ojos y destilaba bastante agua, el mayor respondió con un gruñido mientras se exprimía el pelo y se quitaba la chaqueta azul para hacer lo mismo.

Una vez dentro de la habitación Ryou tomo una toalla y se la ofreció a su yami para que terminara de secarse y se acercó a la ventana seguido de cerca por él, afuera la llovizna estaba terminando y con el atardecer en el horizonte el paisaje era bastante hermoso, Bakura volvió a abrazarle por la cintura y recostó el mentón en el hombro ajeno. A lo lejos un precioso arco de 7 colores se extendía por el cielo completando el panorama.

─Bakura

─_Mmmm?_

─ La- la pase muy bien hoy contigo… yo-yo estoy feliz de que seas mi yami─ dijo en un tono bastante tímido y muy sonrojado evitando la mirada violácea de su compañero.

─_Y yo… estoy feliz de que tú seas mi hikari─_ dijo extrañamente serio y sincero, tomando con mano el mentón del menor adorando el brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas.

Ryou sonrió, sabía que ese fin de semana sería muy especial ahora que Bakura estaba con él y también sabía que sería el primero de muchos.

**Bueno eh aquí el primer epilogo, dedicado a la pareja tendershipping.**

**Me ha costado un poco la verdad, el manejar la personalidad de Bakura no es precisamente sencillo y no sé si lo eh hecho bien, pero por ahora me gusto el resultado, espero que igual le guste a ustedes.**

**El próximo y ultimo será para el puzzleshipping y si tienen ideas déjenlas en los reviews y yo veré que hago o como las acomodo.**

**Quiero agradecer a todas esas maravillosas personitas que leen aunque no dejen su comentario, un beso, un abrazo y un saludo a toooooooooood s!**

**Nos leemos en el próximo**

**Pd: Quiero dejarles una recomendación, si quieren reírse un poco échenle un ojito a este video, es de Bakura y Marik, desde que lo conocí me lo eh visto un montón de veces y aun no dejo de reírme … que lo disfruten, y dejen su opinión . Besos. Bye!**

** watch?v=UDtdiMNJ-TM **


	5. Un fin de semana contigo (parte2)

**Yugi-oh! No me pertence, si así fuera esto sería parte de la serie xD**

**POV's Yugi**

"Las dos horas de la siesta fueron las mejores que hubiera podido tener, si de ahora en adelante podía dormir con Yami no me importaría para nada volverme un perezoso, la calidez y comodidad de estar entre sus brazos era inigualable, ciertamente podría acostumbrarme a esto" pensaba mientras me revolvía ligeramente tratando de zafarme de los brazos de Yami sin despertarle, cuando lo conseguí me senté despacio en la cama y me talle un ojo, un bostezo se me escapo mientras me estiraba, voltee a mirar a mi acompañante, el rostro de Yami se mostraba totalmente relajado, incluso podía notar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios… se veía tan lindo… "¿eh, yo dije eso? Rayos Yugi, deja de pensar tonterías" me reprendí. Dirigí mi mirada a mi mochila sobre el escritorio, es cierto! debía hacer todos mis deberes hoy para poder pasarme el fin de semana tranquilo, quería dedicar todo mi tiempo posible a compartirlo con Yami.

─Bueno pues, al mal paso darle prisa ─ murmure mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama para pararme sin embargo sentí una presión en mi mano.

─_Pasa algo, aibou?_ ─ Yami se había sentado y me sujetaba por la muñeca viéndome con una mirada adormilada bastante parecida a la que yo tenía.

─No pasa nada Yami, sigue durmiendo, mientras yo debo hacer mis tareas escolares─ le dije con mi mejor sonrisa ─ eh! Perdóname, te he despertado?

─ _Eh? No, es que me eh sentido raro de repente, me desperté para ver que_ _era_ ─ ladee la cabeza ¿raro? ─_y es porque te habías separado de mí_ ─ sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar.

Yami emitió una risita.

─_Vamos, ve a hacer tus tareas, yo regresare a acostarme para no molestarte _─ yo solo le sonreí mientras él me soltaba lentamente la muñeca.

Me dirigí a mi escritorio para empezar con mis deberes, no sin antes acercarme al rostro de mi acompañante y dejarle un beso en la mejilla, logrando que su rostro igualara el sonrojo en el mío.

**Fin de POV's Yugi**

Entre tareas y tareas el pequeño tricolor se demoró un par de horas, mientras tanto, ya en los últimos minutos Yami se decidió por explorar un poco la habitación de su luz. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color azul cielo, en el techo había pegadas calcomanías con forma de estrellas, en una de las paredes había un armario negro junto a un espejo en el lado adyacente, en la del frente había varias repisas igual de negras repletas de juguetes y muchos peluches, un balón y unas cajas de juegos de mesa, se acercó a uno de los estantes tomando un pequeño peluche de un mago oscuro.

Yugi, quien recién terminaba su última tarea giro la silla y miraba con curiosidad a su otro mientras se estiraba. Yami sintió la mirada de su luz por lo que s volteo para verlo también.

─_Terminaste?_

─Si! ─ asintió efusivamente ─porque no hacemos algo juntos ─ propuso tímidamente.

Yami ladeo el rostro ─_algo? como qué?_ ─pregunto mientras dejaba el peluche en su lugar

─Mmmm. No sé, que tal si vemos una película, o te apetece más salir a dar un paseo?─ propuso, dándole a elegir a su interlocutor.

─ _¿Una película?_ ─ murmuro más para sí mismo, pero Yugi le escucho ─ _¿cómo la que vimos en casa de Bakura?_

─Claro, hay muchas películas como esa que podríamos ver ─ concedió con una sonrisa, entonces tomo la computadora portátil que estaba más alejada en su escritorio y la encendía mientras regresaba a sentarse a la cama al lado de Yami con la intención de mostrarle varias películas y que él decidiera cual le llamaba más la atención.

Cuando su par se acercó le mostro una lista de pelis infantiles para que su yami viera las portadas junto al breve resumen y eligiera

Yami eligió un clásico "El rey León" **(N/A: perdón, no pude contenerme, pero me parece que encaja bien aquí y además la letra de una canción en particular me gusta para ellos)**

Yugi coloco la película en pausa mientras conectaba la computadora a la televisión de su cuarto, mientras tanto Yami acomodaba las almohadas contra la pared de forma que pudieran ver la película medio recostados sin que al pequeño le incomodara la espalda **(N/A: no sé, imaginen los cojines triangulares contra la pared con otro par de almohadones, o algo así ) **

Cuando todo estuvo listo, cerraron la ventana, corrieron las cortinas, cerraron la puerta y apagaron, finalmente se acomodaron en la cama y dieron play al video.

…

La película les gustaba a ambos, los dos se notaban entretenidos, después de media hora Yugi había terminado recostado en el pecho de Yami quien le rodeaba con un brazo y con la mano libre le hacía de vez en cuando mimos al pelo del menor, la escena **(de ellos, no de la peli) **transcurría con total normalidad, era como si el contacto con el otro fuera tan natural y tan necesario que no se percataba de lo embarazoso que podría resultar el que alguien lo encontrara en ese instante.

En momentos como ese sentían como se reforzaba su lazo, se sentía más unidos, la paz y tranquilidad que les brindaba el otro era gratamente aceptada, definitivamente esto era algo que ambos necesitaban.

…

Pronto una canción en particular capto su atención, Yugi le había explicado a Yami que ese tipo de películas traían varias canciones para agradar más a los niños.

**Es la noche del amor****  
****El cielo trae paz****  
****El mundo está perfecto en su quietud****  
****Con todo en su lugar**

"En ese momento todo era perfecto y ambos estaban donde debían estar" fueron los pensamientos de ambos tricolores.  
**  
****Quisiera ser sincero****  
****No sé qué voy a hacer****  
****¿Decirle la verdad? Imposible****  
****Hay mucho que esconder**

**No quiere hablar, ¿qué esconde?****  
****No puedo comprender****  
****¿Por qué no quiere ser quién debe ser?****  
****¿El rey que veo en él?******

Yami frunció el señor levemente, pero Yugi no lo noto, el chico estaba más concentrado en seguir la letra de la canción en voz baja, aun así a Yami le pareció que su voz era comparable solo con los ángeles

******Es la noche del amor****  
****El cielo trae paz****  
****El mundo está perfecto en su quietud****  
****Con todo en su lugar****  
****Es la noche del amor****  
****Con todo en su lugar****  
****Más allá de toda oscuridad****  
****Hay amor y paz**

Los dos chicos cruzaron sus miradas ¿Qué es este sentimiento? ¿En verdad será amor? Eran las dudas que carcomían la mente de ambos chicos "¿Qué es esto que siento? Es mucho más fuerte que lo que en algún momento llegue a sentir por Tea. ¿Yami que me pasa? ¿Por qué solo tu me provocas esto?" _"¿Tener estos sentimientos hacia mis luz está bien? No debería, solo soy su protector, pero… las miradas y sonrisa que me da, ese deseo de que solo me las brinde a mí...Jamás había sentido nada así! Yugi, ¿qué me has hecho mi dulce hikari?_

Mientras estos pensamientos invadían sus mentes ambos jóvenes iban acercando inconscientemente sus rostros, solo se percataron de este hecho cuando sus labios entraron en contacto, ambos pares de ojos se ensancharon ampliamente, pero ninguno de los dos hayo fuerza suficientes para separarse del otro, simplemente se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían respondiendo a la caricia del otro, Yugi llevo su manos tras la nuca de Yami quien coloco ambos brazos alrededor de su aibou mientras que ambas bocas bailaban juntas.

Cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario separaron sus bocas apenas unos milímetros en busca del vital elemento, Yami fue más rápido y aprovechando que Yugi mantenía sus labios entreabiertos junto de nueva cuenta sus bocas, esta vez su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en la boca del menor, Yugi no opuso resistencia alguna y una vez dentro la lengua del mayor recorrió toda la cavidad en busca de su compañera, al encontrarse ambas lenguas empezaron una danza tan antigua como el hombre mismo en el que se enrollaban, desenrollaban, se rosaban y jugueteaban con la otra de manera tímida e inexperta, explorando y descubriendo nuevas sensaciones, muy gratas de por si.

Cuando el aire fue requerido una vez más ambos se separaron definitivamente. Sus ojos chocaron, dos joyas amatistas con diferentes tintes brillaban de igual manera admirando al ser que tenían en frente, y que en estos momentos era lo único que había para sus respectivos dueños.

─_Yugi…_

─Yami…

Quisieron hablar al mismo tiempo, despertando al otro del letargo en que su mente había sido sumida, un profundo sonrojo se extendió por ambas caras hasta las raíces de sus cabellos y desviaron la mirada. Sus emociones estaban revueltas y eran transmitidas sin control a través de su vínculo que parecía haberse descontrolado tras el beso. Sin embargo, gracias a este hecho ambos podían estar tranquilos a sabiendas que él otro no se encontraba molesto o incomodo por su "atrevimiento"

Aliviados por esto regresaron su mirada a su par. Sentían la necesidad de decir algo.

─_Yugi_/Yami… te quiero mucho ─ dijeron a la vez.

Ambos pares de ojos se ampliaron y una sincera sonrisa se plasmó en sus rostros una bellas sonrisas que eran única y exclusivamente por y para ellos. Y así sería de aquí en más, porque ellos, estaban unidos por el destino.

Retornaron a sus antiguas posiciones, felices y dispuestos a terminar de ver la película.

…

Pasaron otros veinte minutos antes de que la película terminara.

─ ¿Qué tal? ─ pregunto Yugi ─ ¿te gusto la película?

─_Si, me ha gustado todo ─_ dijo con una particular mirada y sonrisa traviesa que hizo sonrojar a su compañero.

Yugi se revolvió en la cama con la intensión de acercarse de nuevo a su yami para un beso, sin embargo presiono accidentalmente el control remoto. La televisión cambio de estar conectada a la computadora a un canal aleatorio donde anunciaba una ruidosa propaganda sorprendiendo y sobresaltando a ambos.

"_**Hey Tu! Si tú, te estoy hablando, ¿no te encanta la cantidad de animales que hay en el mar? ¿No te gustaría poder ver montones de especímenes marinos sin salir de la ciudad? Pues ven a visitar el gran acuario "Mundo Marino"! Podrás disfrutar de un paseo por el subterráneo del acuario y será como caminar en el fondo del mar sin mojarte ni un poco, veras a las mantarrayas como si estuvieran volando. Podrás alimentar a las tortugas, nadar con tiburones y ver los grandiosos espectáculos que preparamos cada día!  
¡Ven pronto a visitarnos! ¡No te pierdas de esta gran oportunidad!  
¡Apresúrate, que te esperamos!"**_

La presentación fue acompañada con fotos y cortos videos demostrando el interior del acuario, un gran túnel con techos de vidrios mostraba encima un gran acuario lleno de muchas variedades de peces de diferentes tamaños y colores llamando mucho la atención de Yami.

─ _Vaya! Que montón de peces!_ ─exclamo el mayor asombrado.

Yugi sonrió ante la ingenua impresión de su otro yo. Los ojos le brillaban al mayor.

─Nee, mou hitori no boku, ¿qué dices? ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos mañana a pasearnos el acuario?

─ _¿Lo dices enserio?_ ─pregunto ilusionado

Yugi asintió alegre de poder hacer feliz a su yami ─ Claro que sí! Hacía tiempo que quería ir pero no me había atrevido a mencionárselo a los chicos.

─_Iremos con los demás? _

El más chico negó ─ya es demasiado tarde como para invitar a los demás ─ comento viendo por la ventana que el sol ya casi desaparecía por el horizonte ─espero no te moleste que vayamos solos ─ dijo con una tímida sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo.

Yami le sonrió un tanto pícaro y se acercó para robarle un _beso ─ ¿cómo podría molestarme eso, aibou?_

─Entonces está decidido, mañana iremos al acuario─ recibió un asentimiento por parte de su otro yo, en ese instante Yugi se dejó llevar por sus emociones y se acercó al rostro de su yami para robarle otro beso provocando una pequeña risita cómplice en ambos, toda esta situación les sirvió para reforzar sus lazos ─Bien, debo bajar y preparar la cena, le dejare la abuelo en el horno para que la caliente cuando llegue.

Yugi salto de la cama y salió de su habitación para bajar las escaleras, una bella sonrisa adornaba su rostro y parecía no tener intenciones de irse pronto lo que traía fascinado a cierto espíritu que flotaba a su lado con gran tranquilidad.

Yami se sentó en la mesa del comedor mientras Yugi prepara un estofado para él y su abuelo. Mientras tanto el menor tarareaba una suave canción.

─_Parece que se te da muy bien esto de cocinar Yugi ─_

─ Supongo que viviendo con mi abuelito me eh acostumbrado a preparar la mayoría de los alimentos para ayudarle, en esas eh aprendido bastante y supongo que le termine cogiendo el gusto, además es agradable cocinar para alguien que aprecia lo que haces.

Yami ladeo la cabeza.

─Que tal si cambias un rato de lugar conmigo mientras ceno para que lo pruebes y me dices que te parece?

─_Claro, si eso es lo que quieres._

… Unos minutos después Yugi ya tenía la cena lista sirvió dos platos, uno lo dejo dentro del horno y el otro lo coloco en la mesa al lado de Yami quien le miraba con suma atención.

─_Pues para mi tiene muy buena pinta._

─Pues entonces buen provecho! ─ dijo con una sonrisa mientras el rompecabezas brillaba y hacían el cambio, ahora Yugi era quien se sentaba en la mesa mientras Yami tomaba asiento y se disponía a comer

─_Parece que empiezas a dominar el rompecabezas_ ─ menciono antes de tomar la cuchara y probar del plato _─Wow! Yugi esto sabe delicioso._

─Lo dices enserio Yami? ─el mencionado asintió ─ Me alegra muchísimo que te guste! ─ respondió ilusionado.

Luego de unos bocados más Yami decidió volver a cambiar para dejar que Yugi cenará por si solo, reiterándole una vez más lo rica que le pareció su comida.

Luego de cenar ambos subieron para arreglar la habitación y Yugi puso a llenar la tina para darse un baño.

…**.. En la tina…**

Yugi había dejado el rompecabezas en una repisa del baño ahora estaba recostado en medio de una tina llena de burbujas, las tomaba en su manos y las soplaba como un niño pequeño, Yami sintiendo mucha ternura por este acto apareció arrodillado a su lado fuera de la tina -vestido- y recostó su cabeza en el borde de la bañera, tomo unas pocas burbujas en su mano y las coloco en la nariz del menor haciendo reír a este, distrayéndolo de la vergüenza que le provocaba el que Yami le estuviera viendo en el baño.

Con una risita traviesa tomo más burbujas en su mano y se las soplo directo a la cara del espíritu.

Duraron unos minutos entre ese jugueteo hasta que Yugi decidió que ya era hora de salir y cambiarse por lo que Yami regreso al rompecabezas mientras el chico se secaba y vestía con su pijama de pantalón azul y camiseta negra antes de colgárselo nuevamente**(N/A: como el primer cap.) **

Al volver a la habitación Yugi se acomodó en la cama no sin antes ajustar el despertador -ahora era capaz de seguir durmiendo hasta el mediodía sino- , Yami apago las luces y se acomodó junto a su luz como la noche pasada, solo que esta vez lo abrazo de inmediato

─Que descanses Mou hitori no boku/_ore_ ─ se desearon al mismo tiempo para luego compartir un dulce beso de buenas noches.

…..

..

A la mañana siguiente ambos se despertaron alrededor de las 8 gracias al despertador.

El menor hizo su deberes en casa, arreglo su cama, dio los buenos días a su abuelo quien ya les esperaba con el desayuna en la mesa, aseo un poco la casa y la tienda antes de poner el letrero de 'abierto' y le dijo a su abuelo sus intenciones de salir.

El anciano asintió y agradeció a su nieto por su ayuda, el chico se disculpó por no venir a almorzar a casa, luego Yugi tomo su cartera, llaves y demás cosa necesarias para salir rumbo a la parada del autobús que los llevará al acuario.

Este día en particular se había decidido a usar un pantalón azul oscuro y un sweater azul de manga larga y capucha, en sus muñecas un par de manillas negras con baches dorados hacían juego con el rompecabezas que colgaba de su cuello como de costumbre.

….

Durante el camino Yugi se sentó en una banca doble, Yami apareció a su lado a lo que el pequeño se recostó levemente en su hombro, lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido, el mayor en respuesta le paso un brazos por la cintura mientras que la otra mano la paseaba descuidadamente entre los mechones de su luz.

….

El arribo al acuario fue toda una experiencia, Yami miraba todo a su alrededor con gran curiosidad, Yugi lo noto y trataba de hablarle sobre todo lo posible, pero su yami se reservaba su curiosidad y no preguntaba nada por lo que no sabía exactamente sobre lo que tenía dudas.

Mientras hacían fila para las entradas Yugi distinguió una particular melena blanca que se acercaba.

─/Yami ¿Ese no es Ryou?/ ─ él espíritu volteo a donde su protegido le indicaba con la mirada.

─_Si y parece que viene con su compañero ─_respondió serio al notar la figura del espíritu albino flotando al lado de Ryou señalando diversas cosas mientras, al parecer le preguntaba al chico sobre ellas. Conociendo ya tan bien a su luz, llevo su mano al rompecabezas permitiéndole a Yugi reconocer la energía del espíritu de la sortija justo antes de que el niño lo intentara.

─Nee, Ryou, por aquí Ryou! ─ llamaba agitando una mano en alto y usando la otra como altavoz para que su amigo alcanzase a oírle. En efecto el albino menor se giró en dirección al tricolor sonriendo al encontrarse con su nuevo amigo por lo que fue corriendo hasta él.

─Hola Yugi, Yami. Buenos días! ─saludo una sonrisa mientras abrazaba brevemente a Yugi quien correspondió al gesto, ambos sin saber que este mínimo contacto encelo a sus respectivos yamis.  
Ambos alvinos iban vestidos igual, una camisa verde era cubierta por un sweater de color crema con una línea en 'V' cerca de su cuello de color gris y de manga larga, junto a un jean claro y unas deportivas, la sortija del milenio colgaba orgullosamente en sus pechos. **(la ropa que llevan en el reino de los duelistas)**

─Buenos días a ustedes también─ saludo con una sonrisa ─ Que sorpresa encontrarlos a los dos por aquí.

─Bueno, es que hemos visto la propaganda en tele ayer por la noche y a Bakura y a mí nos ha hecho mucha ilusión venir a ver.

Ambos tricolores ladearon el rostro confundido cuando el menor menciono su propio nombre.

─ ¡Ah es cierto, no se los eh dicho! ─ llevo su mano frente a donde estaba Bakura con la palma hacia arriba ─él me ha pedido que le deje usar mi apellido, es por eso que ayer te pedí que me llamaras por mi nombre.

─Ah! Ya veo.

─ ¿Qué tal si recorremos el lugar todos juntos? ─ sugirió el albino con una sonrisa.

─ Claro! Me encantaría ─ y una vez más ambos espíritus tuvieron que disimular su molestia ante la interacción de su hikaris, aun así, como los chicos parecían felices evitaron que percibieran sus sentimientos para no arruinarles el rato, acto seguido intercambiaron un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo, parecía no haber rencores entre ellos más aun así todavía no entablaban una amistad en concreto, quizá solo sería cuestión de tiempo, después de todo ambos eran muy parecidos.

Ambas estudiantes pagaron sus entradas en la taquillera y se dirigieron felices al interior del afamado acuario seguidos de sus respectivos yamis, lo primero que visitaron fueron las vidrieras que daban vista a grandes tanques individuales y mostraban varias especies en recreaciones de sus distintos hábitats, de ríos, de mares, de lagunas y pantanos, desde aguas tibias como el Ecuador hasta frías como Alaska, exhibían diferentes especies de plantas, corales y peces de todo tipo de ambientes.

Luego dieron un recorrido por un largo túnel cuyo techo era completamente de vidrio y les permitía ver a todos los animales nadando encima y alrededor suyo, Bakura preguntaba sobre varias cosas que veían, entre Ryou y Yugi respondían sus preguntas satisfaciendo la curiosidad de ambos espíritus.

Cardúmenes de mantarrayas y tortugas pasaron nadando justo sobre ellos, pareciendo que volaran maravillando a los cuatro chicos, los yamis se elevaron hasta el cristal del techo colocando sus palma contra este, sus ojos brillando con infantil ilusión, al ver esto Yugi y Ryou se miraron entre sí sonriéndose.

Se integraron a un recorrido de unas 25-30 que los llevo hasta los tanques donde estaban los tiburones, a todos se les ofreció la oportunidad de nadar con dicho animales **(N/A: con los obvios implementos de seguridad) **Solo una pareja acepto, Ryou por el contrario expreso su desagrado por tales criaturas. Se abrazó a si mismo mientras comentaba.

─Me encanta nadar, el mar y los peces, pero si hablas de tiburones apaga y vámonos ─ tembló levemente manteniendo sus brazos en sus propios hombros apretando los ojos.

Yugi rio por lo bajo

─Tienes razón, esos enormes animales dan miedo con sus enormes bocas.

─Vamos a otra parte, quiero estar lo más lejos posible de esos monstruos ─ comento viendo como un tiburón se acercaba a la superficie a pocos metros de la plataforma donde estaban.

─Yo te sigo!

Sus yamis compartieron una pequeña risita.

De ahí pasaron a ver un espectáculo de pingüinos donde la entrenadora de las aves les hacía señas para que naden de manera tal como si hicieran un ballet acuático y también saltaran a través de aros que ella sostenía cerca de la superficie. Bakura se burló del particular andar de los pingüinos, incluidos los imito ganándose las risas de sus tres acompañantes.

Pasado el mediodía los menores decidieron almorzar en un pequeño restaurante que descubrieron integrado en el acuario. Yugi y Ryou se sentaron en la mesa y pidieron sus órdenes mientras Yami y Bakura recorrían un poco más los tanques aledaños, cosa que aprovecharon ambas luces para conversar.

─Así que… como les va a ti y a Bakura? Eh visto que se llevan bastante bien y que se sonríen muy a menudo ─ pregunto Yugi tomando un poco de la malteada que habían pedido mientras esperaban la comida.

─ ¡Si te soy sincero Yugi estoy muy feliz! ─ exclamo el albino, tomo un poco de su propia malteada antes de continuar ─ Ayer fuimos al parque y conversamos mucho. Bakura es mucho más agradable de lo que llegue a pensar en un primer momento, me hace reír, hay veces en las que parece un niño pequeño cuando pregunta por las cosas que ve y eso se me hace adorable, es… cariñoso a su manera ─dice rememorando las veces que le había abrazado─ a veces dice cosas tontas o de manera brusca o burlona, pero está en su personalidad y a mí no me molesta para nada, me gusta pasar tiempo con él, es como si… no sé, fuera tan… ─Ryou se detuvo tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuado.

─Natural… es como si estar en contacto con él fuera tan natural a tus sentidos que te es casi necesario para sentirte completo y feliz ─ completo el tricolor.

─Eso es! Justamente lo que yo siento. Parece que estamos igual ─ sonrió ─creo que somos muy afortunados Yugi, hemos encontrado a dos personas muy especiales que se han unido a nuestras vidas y nos hacen sentir cosas muy bonitas y que también nos necesitan, es como si nos complementáramos. En mi vida, nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie ─ apretó un poco el vaso en sus manos ─ si te digo la verdad eh llegado a sentir un poquito de miedo ─ bajo la cabeza.

─ ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a qué?

─A que este sentimiento… se me vaya de las manos. No se… si me entiendas.

Yugi suspiro.

─Créeme, te entiendo perfectamente Ryou.

─Yugi?

─Yo también me plantee lo mismo. Si este tipos de sentimientos… ¿Qué eran? ¿Qué había en Yami que me los provocaba? ¿Por qué eran diferentes a los que sentí… o creí sentir por alguien? Pero sobre todo ¿estaba bien tenerlos?

─ ¿Alguien? ¿Te refieres a Tea?

─Si, pensé que ella me gustaba, pero lo que siento por Yami es mucho más fuerte y yo… me confundí ¿Cuáles eran en verdad mis sentimientos? ¿Serian únicamente gratitud con él?

─ ¿Y a que conclusión llegaste?

─ A que lo que siento por Yami es muy diferente a cualquier otra cosa, es más fuerte, no sé si sea amor ─Ryou abrió sus ojos como platos─ pero yo… le quiero mucho, es algo que está mucho más allá de mi y que no puedo controlar… A que no me importa nada más que estar y hacer feliz a Yami, dedicarle cada minuto que pueda... A que no me importa lo que nadie más pueda pensar, únicamente me importan nuestros sentimientos.

─Yugi… le has dicho lo que sientes?

La mesera les trajo sus almuerzos. En ese momento ambos voltearon a ver a sus contrapartes, parecían aún muy entretenidos con los acuarios así que no se preocuparon y retomaron su 'charla-confesorio'

─Si, ayer.

─Seré un maleducado si te pido que me cuentes?

─No, en realidad deseaba hablar de esto contigo, eres el único que podrías entenderlo ─ Ryou sonrió feliz ─ Luego de que llegáramos a casa decidí tomar una siesta antes de hacer los deberes, así que Yami y yo nos acostamos en la cama.

─Duermen juntos?

Yugi asintió ─ esa misma noche cuando se presentó, me dijo que se sentía algo solitario estando en el rompecabezas y sin poder conversar conmigo, por lo que le invite a dormir a mi lado ─ el albino asintió para que continuara ─ Cuando me levante me dijo que se quedaría en cama mientras yo hacía mis tareas y cuando las termine le ofrecí hacer algo juntos, que si quería salir a pasear o ver una película, terminamos con la segunda opción. Así que puse una peli y nos acomodamos a verla en la cama ─ tomo otro sorbo de su bebida ─ sin darnos cuenta yo termine recostado contra él mientras me hacía mimos en el pelo ─se sonrojo─ estaban pasando una canción de amor cuando nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro, no tengo muy en claro como terminamos de esa manera, pero nosotros… nosotros… ─ parecía costarle confesarle aquello.

Ryou se dio cuenta de esto por lo que puso su mano sobre la de Yugi dándole un cariñoso apretón.

─Nosotros nos… besamos─ admitió sonrojado. A Ryou casi se le disloco la mandíbula.

─Que ustedes qué?! ─ 'grito-murmuro' el chico tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritarlo en voz alta─ es increíble que hayan avanzado tanto tan rápido.

Yugi se sonrojo ─ luego de eso ambos nos dijimos un 'te quiero mucho' al mismo tiempo.

─ Wow Yugi! Estoy tan alegre por ti! Deben estar muy felices juntos!

─Así es! Estoy muy feliz con Yami! ¿Qué hay de ti Ryou? ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Bakura?

─Pues yo… creo que él me gusta… me gusta mucho ─ admitió sonrojado.

─En ese caso, te deseo mucha suerte con eso ─ le dedico un guiño mientras terminaban de comer **(N/A: mientras charlaban comían en lo que él otro hablaba, pero no lo puse para hacer más fluida la conversación)**

─ Te lo agradezco Yugi.

Unos minutos más tarde, luego de que pagarán, sus yamis regresaron con ellos, parecían llevarse un tanto mejor, de hecho venían riendo, seguramente por alguna broma de Bakura.

─ ¿_Ya terminaron de comer? ─_ pregunto amablemente el tricolor.

─Si, que les parece si seguimos con el recorrido ─ respondió su respectiva luz.

─Sí! ─ concordaron todos con emoción.

Retomaron por el túnel y se dirigieron a una enorme piscina al aire libre donde muchas personas empezaban a aglomerarse, parecía algún tipo de espectáculo. El grupo subió a una pequeña plataforma que tenía buena visión del lugar, sin embargo la entrada estaba bastante mal ubicada, solo quien se fijara muy bien podría encontrarla, y había que atribuírselo a ambos yamis.

Estaban los cuatro solos allí arriba a la expectativa de lo que sea que fuera a ocurrir.

Una chica llego con un largo traje de buceo negro con detalles fucsia iniciando con la presentación.

Era un espectáculo de delfines.

─Delfines?! ─ gritaron ambas luces.

─Genial! Solo los había visto en la tele! ─ comento Ryou ilusionado.

─Yo igual!

─_¿Delfines?─ _preguntaron ambos.

─Los delfines son animales preciosos!

─Tienen que verlos!

El espectáculo inicio, dos grandes y bellos delfines saltaron haciendo gritar a los espectadores. Bakura y Yami estaban encantados con la presentación igual que Ryou y Yugi. El espectáculo seguía, los delfines saltaban y hacían piruetas bajo las ordenes de sus entrenadores **(N/A: no sé por qué, pero esto me sonó a concurso pokemon lol) **Luego presentaron a un par de crías que saltaban junto a los mayores. Mientras tanto, arriba Yami y Bakura apreciaban el espectáculo manteniendo en un abrazo a sus respectivas luces. Los menores disfrutaban igualmente de estar entre los brazos de sus espíritus. Estar juntos era de lo más agradable.

Luego de algunos trucos y piruetas más, donde los delfines más grandes pasaban a través de aros o golpeaban pelotas altas, el espectáculo termino.

Entre tanta diversión el día se les paso volando, cuando salieron del acuario ya eran pasadas las tres de la tarde. Ryou le propuso a Yugi ir por un helado antes de regresar a sus casas a lo que el menor asintió feliz.

Caminaron hasta un parque cercano donde llegaron a una heladería, Yugi pidió un cono de chocolate, Ryou de vainilla chips **(no sé si tenga diferentes nombres, es vainilla con chispas de diferentes colores y sabores) **se sentaron en los columpios a disfrutar de su postre, los espíritus se colgaron de los barrotes y todos conversaron sobre el gran día que tuvieron.

Finalmente cada quien tomo rumbo a su casa.

…

─Te divertiste hoy Yami?

…..

─_Si Ryou_

─ Me alegro, me agrada pasar momentos así contigo.

…

─_A mí también Yugi_

─ ¿Qué tal con Bakura?

…..

─_Pues… llega a ser agradable_

─A Yugi y a mí nos alegra que se lleven bien

….

**FIN**

**Cha Cha cha cha channnnn! Leche con pannn!  
Jajaja lo conseguiiiii! Al fin termine mi primer long-fic de Yugih! (Bueno, lo de 'long' está en discusión xD) Pero aquí está el cap final! Luego de tropecientas mil horas, tengo que agradecer a mi mejor amigo por darme la idea del parque acuático, que termino convertido en un acuario (YY: sabes que no va a leer esto ¬¬) lo sé, pero por si acaso igual lo dejo! Te adoro Luis!  
Bueno, creo que esto ha sido todo, espero verlos en mis próximos fics.  
Por mientras les dejare un lindo video parodia de Yugioh! No sé qué tal les parezca, pero a en mi opinión personal el video está muy bien hecho. Yami se ve guapísimo *-*  
watch?v=JUp6QweDXNQ**

**Que lo disfruten gente.**

Aquí estoy, porque eh venido  
porque eh venido aquí estoy  
y si no le gusta mi canto  
como eh venido. Me voy!

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
